Signed, Akashi Seijuurou
by TsuntarouNoPen
Summary: {Akashi Seijuurou x OC} As Akashi signs a 'friendhip contract' on her palm, he promised to be friends with her forever. The same goes to Kotoha Chiaki who signed on his palm as well. But for how long will that contract be effective? Follow them as they go through joys, hardships, and challenges.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I was skipping as I enter the classroom and saw the mysterious genius boy again. His name is Akashi Seijuurou. He is the most intelligent in our class and even the hardest questions for us he can answer. He's very talented as well. He can even play instruments, do calligraphy, do great artworks, and there's a lot more things he can do. I don't even know what he eats or what he drinks for him to be like that because he seemed so perfect.

I wasn't able to talk to him yet because I think he'll just snob me. Hm, but anyway, there's nothing wrong to try, isn't it?

So I turned to him and sat on the vacant chair beside his. He noticed me immediately when I was walking towards him. He looked at me so I looked back. There came a staring contest between us not until I came back to my senses. I interrupted, greeting him a "Hello!"

He stared for a while then he gave me a small smile. "Hi," he briefly replied. "Kotoha Chiaki, right?" _He knew me? Really?_I was in awe because firstly, he greeted me back. He is no snob. Secondly, he knew my full name without a hint of doubt in his voice. _Akashi__is really a genius!_

I nodded in response. "Yes. And you're Akashi Seijuurou, neh? Nice to meet you!"

"Same. Nice to meet you, too. Chiaki." He's not only genius! He's kind, too. I didn't expect this.

Afterwards, silence covered us. So I, being the noisy one, thought a way on how to open a topic. An idea flashed in my mind, and 'ting!', my mind just directed me to be friends with him.

"You seemed alone. So uhm, let's be friends?" I asked him straightforwardly. Is there something wrong being friends with someone I just met?

He stared at me for the third time, confused, and then he looked away. "So I guess, that's a no?" I sadly concluded. We can't really be friends with every body, I know that.

"No, that's not what I mean. It's okay, but I don't want you to put your life at risk."

My eyebrows met with what he said. What does he mean that I'll put my life at risk? _Don't tell me… they are murderers? Or maybe monsters?_"What do you mean? Are you a monster? I mean, in the morning you're in your human form but when evening drops, you'll be a monster? Or a vampire? Or any creature who scares people?" I panicked. If he is really a monster, then he may eat me! My life is really at risk, huhu.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Hey! What's so funny? I'm not joking at all!"

"I think you should refrain from watching fantasy."

"Oh… so you're not a monster? Glad you aren't because I will certainly call the police right now to arrest you. But come to think of it, I don't even have a phone.

"But why did you say that you don't want to put my life at risk?" I added. I wonder what his reason is.

He let out a sigh and said, "My father is strict. Maybe he'll see you as a hindrance and that would be so dangerous for you."

I frowned as he finished. "I don't get it but do you mean you don't have any friends?"

"If you're asking for true friends, I have—my Mom."

I "oh"-ed at his answer, then I smiled. "You're reason is not valid! I don't mind risking my life for my friends. So, friends?" I laughed. "Sorry for being hard-headed. Be used to it."

He then smiled back at me. "I guess I can't do anything about your hard-headedness. But in case, let's put our friendship as a secret. I don't want to put you into danger." Is his Dad _that_ strict he doesn't want Akashi to be friends with anyone?

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Yehey! Thank you, Akashi-kun!" I shouted then I offered my hand.

He held my hand and I shouted again, "Hey, I'm not asking for a handshake!"

He released my hand and looked confusedly at me. "Then why are you offering your hand?"

"Sign on my hand. Put your invisible signature on it. And promise me that we'll be friends forever."

He let out a chuckle with what I said again. Hey, I'm not even joking! Why is he always laughing at me? Do I even look like a clown? "What's funny again, huh, Akashi?"

"Nothing, it's just you're so cute for asking me to sign that contract."

"What? This isn't a contract. It's a promise. Contracts end. Promises don't," I said.

"No. There are contracts that stays forever." Really? I didn't know about that. Well if Akashi says so, maybe there really are.

I rolled my eyes with what he said. "All right! Enough with that."

Akashi took my hand again and he was smiling as he signed on my palm. I, on the other hand, was holding back my laugh because it tickles. _Signed, Akashi Seijuurou._

When he was already through, as if he knew what I'll ask him next, he offered his hand and said, "It's your turn."

I held his hand and put my invisible signature on it. _Signed, Chiaki Kotoha._"There you go, Akashi! Now we're officially friends, I mean secret friends. Hahahaha!"

_We were too innocent, indeed._


	2. Chapter One

I stared at the wall clock while I rested my chin on my palms. I am waiting for eight o'clock to come but why is it when I watch the clock, its hands seem to move slowly?

"Five… four… three… two… one…" I counted down. It's already 8:00 am now and I jumped in excitement! _Yehey!_

"Obaa-san! I'll go to Jurou's house now. I will play with him!" I shouted while running towards the kitchen. I saw Grandma there forming some rice balls and those made me drool. "Uwaa, those look so delicious, _obaa-san_!" I exclaimed and felt my stomach go grruuuu silently. I was about to get a rice ball when Grandma suddenly slapped my hand. _Ouch, that hurts._

"Not yet, Kotoha. This is saved for later. However, since you're going to the Akashi's, you might not be able to taste this. Sorry," Grandma said. What? That seemed so unfair! Besides, Grandma knew rice balls are my favorite. That's so mean.

I groaned "Waaahhh! That's unfair!" I frowned and put my puppy eyes on. "Please save some rice balls for me," I begged Grandma. This is my secret weapon, so you know. Hahaha!

Grandma shook her head and smiled at me."All right, all right. I'm just joking."

I jumped again in joy and hugged her tightly. This is the reason why I love Grandma so much! "Yay! Thank you, obaa-san! May I go now?"

"Yes, you may. Go home by lunch, okay? By the way, do they have dogs? Beware of them. You may become their instant brunch."

I thought for a moment and slowly nodded my head. "Yes, they have—big and large! They are even bigger than me. Hahaha!" I narrated animatedly, demonstrating how big they are. However, I'm not really scared of dogs! I'm brave enough to face them!

"Really?" Grandma panicked. "They might bite you!"

I giggled at Grandma's reaction. "Don't worry! We get along very well. Hahahaha! And if they would bite me, I would bite them back! Rawr!"

Grandma laughed with me and nodded. "Okay. Be home by lunch or elses I will eat all the rice balls. Hahaha!"

I nodded and made a salute. "Aye! Ba-bye!"

Before leaving the kitchen, I hugged Grandma then afterwards I went to get my shoes. "I'll be going now! See you later!"

I went out our house and took a short walk to Jurou's—or Akashi's—house. It was only a few days when I discovered that they were the ones who owned this beautiful and big mansion near our house. I was too shocked when Grandma said that and I celebrated for like two hours since we can play any time! That is if his Dad is not around.

When I finally arrived in front of their house, I saw Guard-san who was sleeping on his chair. I giggled and thought that this is a good opportunity to surprise him. How naughty he can be, sleeping instead of doing his job. Therefore, I slowly walked to get near him while holding my laugh. My laugh might ruin my moment. Hahaha!

One, two, three. "GOOD MORNING, GUARD-SAN!" I shouted. Guard-san was startled he fell from his seat. I wasn't able to hold back my laughter so I started rolling (in my mind) while laughing so hard.

"K-Kotoha! Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed again, holding my stomach and I can even feel tears from my eyes. "Hahahaha! It's because you're not doing your job. Akashi-san might see you there and you'll be dead."

"Argh! But don't repeat that again and you'll be dead to me as well!"

I nodded, wiping my tears of joy. "Hai, hai! Sorry for the trouble I caused, Guard-san. It won't be repeated again," I promised and made a peace sign.

He signed and rubbed his nape. "Well I guess I've got nothing to do with it." Then he smiled and opened the gate. "Sir Seijuurou is in there," Guard-san said as if he knew what's in my mind. "Yehey! Thank you, Guard-san and sorry again. Good day!"

"Good day to you, too!"

I bowed and went my way towards Jurou's room—I mean, outside Jurou's room. Our friendship is still in secret because of his Dad. I don't know how long it will be but I hope it wouldn't be for so long. It is quite hard for me to cheer him up and play with him especially when we suspect that there are hidden eyes watching us. So I really hope this would not be for so long.

However, it is a good thing Jurou's Mom—or obaa-chan as I call her—is a very supportive mother and friend to him. She approved our friendship because she wanted Jurou to have friends who will not leave his side even in pain and hardships; that's why I may go to their palace, I mean mansion, anytime his Dad is not around. She even talked to all their maids, guards, and driver to allow me inside and to keep this as a secret from his Dad. Jurou and I were so happy when obaa-chan affirmed.

Also, I have always treated obaa-chan as my third Mom since my Mom is already dead. She died when I was born because of some complications. Fortunately, I'm alive and in a good condition. I live with my Grandma while my Dad is working in Kyoto and he visits me every week end.

I was now in front of Akashi's room after who-knows-how-many years. Their garden is just so wide! I tried to peek inside but the curtains block so I knocked on the window instead to call his attention.

*knock knock*

… No one answered. One more time.

*knock knock*

… Silence. One more.

*knock knock*

… Last four

*knock knock*

*knock knock*

*after 88 knocks*

I crossed my arms on my chest and stomped on the grass, letting out a sharp breathe. For one last knock! If Jurou will not show up on my 100th knock, I will seriously knock his room's window with a big rock!

"One more time or I'll do what I thought." Hahaha, don't worry, I'm just joking!

*knock knock*

As if on cue, Jurou slid the curtains to the side and saw me. I smiled and waved at him. "Hi Jurou!" I exclaimed.

He smiled back at me and opened the window for me to get in his room. "Hi," he briefly greeted back.

I stepped on the cement and he hoisted me up. "By the way, I was certainly tired of knocking that's why my knuckles are red. You just opened the window on my 100th knock. Tss," I said and then I hit my head on the window's frame. I winced and said an "ouch" and rubbed the part.

Jurou chuckled and said "Don't blabber too much, Chiaki."

"Hai," I said as I stepped my feet on Akashi's room. I removed my shoes and put it away.

"I was talking to Dad a while ago. Sorry for keeping you wait."

I nodded slowly. "Oh, it's all… right," I trailed off then looked at him, eyes wide opened. "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I shouted. _I'm dead._

I panicked and ran around, having no idea where to hide. Not until I saw Jurou's bed so I hid under it while shaking in fear. I intertwined my fingers and prayed silently to God. _Dear God, don't end my life please! I have so many dreams, like I want to be hmm… yeah, I want to be a chef when I grow up! I want to make many rice balls! And, I'm too young to die today, huhuhu. Help me please! I'm sorry for all my wrongdoings and I will never repeat them. I will be a good girl from now on just please don't let me die in vain! Dad will miss me so much and Grandma too. And… there are still those yummy rice balls waiting for me at home! Save me, God, please! Uwaaaaahhh._

"Chiaki, what are you doing there?" Jurou asked. I opened my left eye, then my right eye, and saw his face on the verge of laughter.

I frowned at him. "Do you see me as a clown?! You always laugh at me Jurou!"

"You're overreacting. Dad had left a few moments ago, so don't worry. You're all safe. I will not let you in if he's still here. So come out now."

I sighed in relief and crawled out. I stood and looked at him. I grinned.

"IT'S PLAY TIME!"

**Xx xX**


	3. Chapter Two

"IT'S PLAY TIME!" I shouted. I jumped onto Jurou's bed and then jumped again and again. I so love Jurou's soft bed because it felt like I was jumping on the clouds (if that's even possible).

I continued doing so when I noticed Jurou—being the kill joy again—looking at me like I did something wrong. I stopped and accepted his staring contest challenge. I stared at his red orbs not until I thought of a bright idea to make both my and his morning bright.

I reached for his hands and I tried to pull him up. "Don't be such a kill joy, Akashi Seijuurou. Come and join me. I, jumping alone, make me seem crazy. But if you'll join me, at least we both seem crazy now. Hahaha! Kidding," I joked at him.

He breathed deeply and nodded. "Okay," he agreed. I released his hand, letting him step on his bed by himself. He's big enough to do that!

I don't know what's on his Dad's mind to why he doesn't let Jurou enjoy his childhood. He pushes his son to do things that are so productive like studying, playing instruments, and enhancing talents. But Jurou is a kid like me; he needs play, too.

It's as if Jurou's in a cage and he is being controlled by his Dad to do this and that. Jurou once said that figuratively, he can't breathe. He is being suffocated by his Dad with tons of works he doesn't really enjoy. It's really boring, I know. I've imagined myself in his position and I so don't want to think of that again. It will kill me.

On the other hand, obaa-chan is his way to breathe. His Mom is his freedom that's why he truly loves her.

And I'm also here for him. I didn't befriend him because of what he has, but because of those things he doesn't have that I have. I may not have fame like his, an IQ like his; I may not be rich like him and I may not have a Mom like he has, but I'm free and happy. And I want to share these two things to him.

I started jumping again and Jurou was about to follow when the door flew open. "Good morning, Sir Sei—Kotoha?" a familiar voice said. _Uh oh_.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE JUMPING ON THE BED?! GET OFF. NOW!" Shuuko-san shouted, making me stop. I fell on Jurou's bed but I stumbled and fell on the carpet instead.

"Sorry, Shuuko-san!" I said. "Won't be repeated again, I promise!"

Shuuko-san breathed sharply. "Don't break that promise or I'll tell Sir about you and Sei's friendship."

My eyes grew wide and I crawled and reached for her uniform's hem. "No, please don't! I don't wanna die," I cried.

"My apologies for her naught, Shuuko-san. That would not be repeated again," Jurou assured, saving me from my doomsday.

She put her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow at me. Then a smile formed on her lips. "Hahaha, I'm just kidding! Don't worry, I will zip my mouth."

I released the hem of her uniform and smiled. "Thank you, Shuuko-san!" I then stood and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you so much! Hihihi," I giggled.

"I love you, too. But for now, could you please go out for a while? I'll clean Sir Seijuurou's room." I released her from my hug and shouted a "Hai!"

I did some stretching afterwards. I looked at Jurou and grinned at him. He arched an eyebrow at me; he seems to know that I have something in mind.

I tapped his shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it." And then I immediately ran out of his room, laughing. I can't believe I tagged Jurou, hahaha! Mission One, accomplished.

I continued running. I'm not even breathing so that I'll be in my full speed! (Joke!) I glanced my wrist watch and saw I was running for about two minutes and thirty seconds already. Aaaahh! Two minutes and thirty seconds to go! I need to ran as fast as I could so that Jurou will not tag me back.

Mission Two is where I would not be the 'It' for five minutes. You see, Jurou's even a master in Tag! He never experienced being the 'It' of the game for five minutes. I was always the one who chases him because I suck in all games, huhu! But if he'll allow me to accomplish my Mission Two, I will be contented now.

"Two minutes!" I thought and continued my speed.

"One minute!"

"Thirty seconds left!"

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd—

"Tag, you're it."

1.

I felt Jurou's hand touch me on the 59th second of the fourth minute and that is so… GRRRRR!

I faced him with a frown. _Cover your ears in one, two, three. COVER NOW!_"WAAAAHHH! JUROU YOU'RE SO MEAN! Aaaaahhh! I was on the peak of accomplishing my goal and you ruined it! It's only a second for me to reach my goal but gaaah! Huhuhu! The last time we played Tag you tagged me at exactly four minutes and 58 seconds. And now you tagged me at four minutes and 59 seconds. It's only a second you should've at least gave it to me!" I said, frustrated. I'm this frustrated to reach that goal. Huhu!

He shook his head. "Sorry. You still have a lot of next time to make it."

"When in those 'a lot of next time'?" I sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, next time I'll tag you at exactly five minutes and a second as a payment to my debt that costs one second."

I glared at him. "You're so bad! I could feel your love. I hate you!"

"I love you, too."

I made a face. "What?" We're too young for that! He's being a bully again.

"Nothing. Come and let's eat," he said and started walking to their kitchen.

I looked at his back and smiled, my eyes sparkling and me drooling. "To the kitchen!" I shouted.

**Xx xX**


	4. Chapter Three

_"Bananan bou, bananan bou—"_

"Otoko no ko no kimochi .NA wakaranai no. Otoko no ko no kimochi .NA. Fushigi ne hen nano!" I sang and danced together with the song playing in the radio. Hehehe! This song is just so cute!

"Kotoha, are you going to the Akashi's today?"

I was like paused from singing and dancing when Grandma broke in. I turned off the radio and went to the kitchen, still playing the song in my mind though…Wait, I know that smell… "I-IS THAT YAKISOBA, OBAA-SAN? UWAAAAAAA!" I excitedly exclaimed and ran towards her. I pulled a chair with me so I can look at the yakisoba Grandma is cooking and it really looks so yummy. Grandma cooks the best yakisoba in Tokyo! (Imagine my eyes sparkling)

"Ah-huh," she nodded. "That's why I'm asking you if you'll go to the Akashi's today. I want you to give some to them. It's really a shame if you're only the one who eats in their house."

"No, I don't! I mean, yeah, I eat in their house but not every time! I do it alternately! For example, I ate the last time I visited so now, I will not eat there! Hahaha!"

Grandma raised her eyebrow at me and shook her head. "Tsk tsk."

"And about you're question, Obaa-san, wait. Give me five minutes!" Will I go or will I go? I will go!

_After 5 seconds…_

"I've decided already! I will go and take some yakisoba with me."

"How did you even make a decision within five seconds?" I shrugged and showed Grandma a peace sign, grinning widely. "I wonder how Akashi-kun lasts your stubbornness, by the way."

"AM NOT!"

I peeped on Guard-san and saw him sleeping on his seat again. I let out a soft giggle and tiptoed towards his place. I bit my lip and swallowed the lump in my throat. Hihihi, I know Guard-san told me that I should not do this again, but it's his fault! He is always sleeping during job hours.

_Cover your ears in five, four, three, two and—_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted and I fell on the ground butt-first. I was shocked when Guard-san suddenly lifted his head and shouted 'RAWR' with his scary face. He sounded like a lion or a monster and that made me scream. My heart is beating so fast, huhu.

"Hahahahaha!" I heard him laugh. "I told you not to try doing it again or you'll be dead to me as well. And do you think you're the only one who can do that?" he teased and helped me stand. I removed the dust on my skirt with my free hand while the other held the food container.

"You're really childish, Guard-san! Good thing the yakisoba didn't fall off the ground or else you'll be the one to cook for Obaa-chan and Jurou." I said.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry."

"Is Jurou's Dad still there?" I said, dropping the topic off.

Guard-san opened his eyes wide in a scary manner and he laughed evilly. "He's still there! And he is now riding in his car and he might see you here. Awwoooooo."

"A-Ahh, _mou_! Don't scare me like that!

"…But he's not a ghost so don't scare me with that 'awwwoooo'."

Guard-san sat on his chair, laughing. "Hahahaha! You are surely making my morning, Kotoha! I'm just joking. He left an hour ago. You're safe," he assured and reached out for the small gate, opening it.

My lips formed a huge smile and I waved a goodbye to him. "Okay! Thank you, Guard-san. See you later!"

"Okay. Save some yakisoba for me!"

I skipped as I took my way towards the entrance, _safety_ guaranteed as Jurou's Dad left an hour ago.

On my way, I saw Rina-san watering the plants with a hose. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Rina-san!" I greeted.

She turned to me and waved. "_Ohayou_, Kotoha-chan! What's that?"

"Yakisoba. I'll tell them to save for you later!"

She smiled and waved her hand as a 'no'. "Thank you but no! I'm on a diet."

"Hahaha, I understand! _Jaa_!" I bid a goodbye and continued walking again. I'm really sure Jurou and Obaa-chan will love Grandma's yakisoba!

After 123456789 years of walking and taking my journey towards their palace, I finally arrived! I was about to knock on the door when I realized how big their mansion is. How will they hear a knock? So I turned to the door bell and hopped to press it. Obaa-chan appeared in the monitor so I greeted her with a sweet smile. "Ohayou, Obaa-chan! Sorry for coming without notice."

"Kotoha-chan? Is that you? I can't see you," Obaa-chan said, chuckling.

"Ohayou, Kotoha-chan!" Then I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Obaa-chan welcoming me. "Come in."

"Haaaiiii!"

We headed to their kitchen first before anything else. I'm hungry, super. "Wow, this looks so tasty. Kindly say to your Grandma a thank you from us," Obaa-chan commented as she opened the food container.

"Yes, ma'am! It will be said."

"So for now, may you call Sei-kun for a while? Let's eat."

"Okay, Obaa-chan! Where is he by the way?"

"Maybe he's in his room right now."

I immediately went out their paradise room—I mean kitchen—and headed towards Jurou's room. I knocked on his door and waited him to answer, but no one did. Is he still sleeping? No, that's impossible for someone disciplined like him. So I turned the door knob to see what he's doing. I opened the door and fortunately it wasn't locked. I entered his room and saw no one inside. I wonder where he went.

I was about to leave the room when I saw his piano. There's always a cover on the keys but now, it was opened. So it means Jurou was here a while ago.

Internally, I tried resisting the temptation of playing it but I can't! So I tiptoed towards it and stood for a while. _Will I press it or not?_ Everyone knows the answer.

I pressed the first key on the left and it produced a sound. I giggled. "Kawaii."

Then I pressed the second, the third, the fourth, and so on. "Uwaaaah! Cool! Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do!" So that's how you play the piano, hihihi! Amazin—

All of a sudden, I felt warm hands cover my eyes. I can't see anything but pure darkness. "Who are you?" I said as I touched his hands with my palm, sensing whoever he is. I groped with the use of my hands from his hands to his arms and to where I could stretch my arms. I was able to touch his hair and I felt he was taller than me a bit.

"Jurou! I know it's you," I guessed.

He removed his hands from covering my eyes which are quite blurry now. It took a few moments before my vision adjusted. I saw him now in front of me, arms crossed across his chest. "Firstly, it's wrong to barge in other people's room without permission. Secondly, it's also a wrong thing to play with someone's things without permission," he lectured. Jurou is waaaaayyyy worse than Grandma in lecturing me. He's like my fourth mother or so next to Obaa-chan; or maybe fifth since I have my teachers in school. He's like an old man trapped in the body of a child.

"Sorry, I was looking for you but I saw you aren't here. I was about to leave when I saw your piano and I thought of trying it. Hehe, sorry again."

He sighed and messed my hair. "It's okay. Forgiven."

"Ye—"

"But you need to be a good girl for one week," then he held my hand and dragged (haha!) me outside his room.

"Wait—"

"Make that one month," he added, smirking.

I made a face and frowned at him.

We are now heading towards the dining room and there came silence between us. I don't want to say anything anymore because he will extend that "being-a-good-girl" for many months more.

He released my hand when we arrived in the dining room. "Obaa-chan, Jurou's lecturing me again." I glared at him.

"She deserves it. She's a stubborn kid." He glared back at me and honestly, I can't win over him even in a glaring contest.

Obaa-chan chuckled. "Tsk, tsk. Jurou, don't be a kill joy. Sometimes, you have to enjoy. Don't be strict all times." I grinned at Jurou, saying 'I defeated you already even for once.'

"Fine, sorry."

"And Kotoha-chan, please be understanding that he has an old man's thinking. But I certainly know his advices and lectures are for your own good, so try heeding them." I looked at Jurou and saw him smirking back at me. Okay, okay, I accept defeat. I know I can't win over him.

"Well, since everything is settled, let's eat!"

"HAI!" I said. I sat down on one chair near them and murmured a silent, "Ittadakimasu". I grabbed my chopsticks and started eating the yakisoba. I don't care about my surroundings now; all I care is food!

I continued doing so when I felt eyes at me. I slowly lifted my gaze and saw Jurou staring at me. "Whoi er yer lewking et mer?" (Translation: Why are you looking at me?) I asked my mouth full.

He held back his laugh and coughed. "Don't speak when you're mouth is full. And don't devour your food. Eat slowly and chew carefully. You might have stomach aches later."

I frowned again, swallowing my food. "Hai, _Okaa-san_," I teased. He scowled at me and he continued eating. Obaa-chan and I chuckled.

**Xx xX**

Song used: Banana no Namida (Prince of Tennis)

P.S. This fan fic is already posted in Wattpad. Just wanted to post it here as well. :) Thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

**Don't be surprised if I'm updating so fast. Just as I told last chapter, I already posted this in Wattpad with 18 chapters and still on-going. **

**Xx xX**

**{Third Person's Point of View}**

A few days have passed again and everything is going smooth and normal.

Kotoha was sleeping peacefully in her room with a smile spread across her cute face, though it's already past 9 AM. She was having a dream in her peaceful sleep:

She was in a beautiful place: bright-green grasses grown in every place; trees that beautifully stood at their place; the sun glowing bright yet the weather is very nice; flowers of different colors blooming; birds were chirping—some were flying in the skies—and the sound of the flowing river are clearly heard. She's in a paradise, indeed. She ran to the dandelions which were grown on some part near the river and she sat there.

Across the river, she saw a silhouette from afar. It was a woman, maybe thirty-plus years of age. She was shocked when she saw the face of the woman. Eyes and a smile similar to hers; straight black-brownish hair; she looks like a carbon copy of that woman. "O-Okaa-san…" _I-I'm sure she's Mom._Kotoha thought. She's really sure of it. Although she hasn't met her mom, there is still a cord that connects their hearts. It's like a telephone line, connecting two people in communication to each other.

Tears fell down from her eyes. She has always longed for this time to come… and it did. She saw a bridge and went there. She ran hurriedly to her mother, her lips trembling and her eyes red in crying. She crossed the bridged and was welcomed by her mom in her arms. She wrapped her arms around Kotoha. Kotoko, Kotoha's mother, was also crying yet happiness is written on her face.

She released Kotoha in her hug and held her daughter's cheeks with her both hands. "Kotoha…"

"O-Okaa-san…"

Kotoko wiped Kotoha's tears with the back of her hand. _Finally, I saw her._"I missed you, Okaa-san. I missed you so much. I-I thought I will never see you again…" Kotoha-said.

Kotoko smiled at Kotoha whose tears were still falling. "I'm glad you missed me, Kotoha. It's been six years when I last saw you and you were still a baby. You've grown a beautiful girl. I'm really, really sorry for leaving you."

"You promise you won't leave me again?"

She nodded. "I promise I would not and I will not. We will be together now and forever… and ever. I love you Kotoha."

Kotoha smiled and hugged her mom again. "I love you Okaa-san. So much."

After a few moments, they released each other and Kotoko kissed her daughter's forehead. "Come. Let's play." They intertwined their fingers and walked happily.

"Where's Dad?" Kotoha asked.

"He's waiting for us in the park."

Kotoha smiled and tears were now crawling on her cheeks. She tightened her hug on the pillow as if it was her mother.

All of a sudden, a knock came, awakening Kotoha in her beautiful almost-real dream. "Come in…" half-asleep she invited.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. To her surprise, her fingers became wet. "I cried?" she said, unbelieving that she was also crying while sleeping.

She heard the door knob twisted and her Grandma came in. She backed a step when she saw Kotoha's teary eyes. "Why are you crying?" concerned she asked. She sat beside Kotoha and patted her back.

Kotoha pursed her lips into a line and then she spoke. "I was in a paradise in my dream. It's really beautiful there. And then I saw Mom… I rushed towards her and we hugged each other. We were both crying and smiling. I thought it was real then I was awakened by your knock. End of my most beautiful dream."

"Sorry."

"No, don't say sorry. It's all right. I'm happy I saw her."

Her Grandma smiled at her. "That's right. Your Mom, if she's here, would not be happy if she'll see you sad and cry. Cheer up."

Kotoha beamed a little smile and hugged her Grandma.

"Anyway, get up now and dress. You're leaving."

Kotoha was surprised with what she heard, letting go of her Grandma from the hug. Negative thoughts entered her innocent mind. "EH?! WHAT? I'M LEAVING? WHY? WHERE WILL I GO? WHEN? WITH WHO?!" Kotoha overreacted. She thought her Grandma will kick her out of their house because of being obstinate. "I'M A GOOD GIRL!"

Her Grandma chuckled at her queries and shook her head. "You're overreacting. I'm not kicking you out the house. The Akashi's asked me if I could let you go with them since they'll have some picnic on the park."

Kotoha's worry vanished and looked at her Grandma. Negative thoughts were replaced by jolly ones. "And?" she excitedly said, waiting for her Grandma's permission.

"I said it's okay as long as you'll be home safe and sound."

Kotoha jumped in bliss and she even hugged her Grandma. "Thank you, Obaa-san!"

"Now go and dress."

Kotoha was staring outside by the window, her chin rested on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was sitting on a chair facing the outside. Her face shows a clear sign of impatience for she's very excited. "Ahhhhh! What's taking them long?" she grumbled. On the other hand, her Grandma was combing her hair and then braided it beautifully.

"Just wait. They'll surely come."

Kotoha pouted. _I guess I have nothing to do._

"Wait, Kotoha. I have always wanted to ask you: don't you want to stay with your father in Kyoto so that transportation expenses will be less? So that he'll don't have to visit you every week here?"

"Eh? I don't want yet… And Otou-san said to me that even if he wants to take me there, he can't since his boarding house is too small for us. And you need companion, Obaa-chan! Otou-san is big enough to take care of himself."

Her Grandma chuckled again. "You're the one to talk, huh."

After probably 5 minutes, a horn came. "Oh, they're here!" Kotoha shouted. "Bye, Obaa-san!"

"Bye, take care! Be a good girl."

"I'm always a good girl!" Kotoha insisted and waved her hand.

They went to a certain park with a beautiful lake found within the place. "Uwaaaaaahh, it's very beautiful here!" Kotoha said, running to the grasses. She sat on the ground and hugged her legs as she enjoyed the peaceful refreshing scenery. She hummed a tune which relaxes her.

But then after a few while, she grimaced in pain—not physically but emotionally. _This place is quite alike with the paradise in my dream…_ She ducked her head on her knees. She tried to hold back those tears from her tear sac and closed her eyes instead. _I wish I was not awakened from that dream. I could have just slept forever. At least in my dreams I'm with my mom. Nobody and nothing could separate us there, not even death._

It just hurts inside her and she could not contain it anymore. Consequently she let her tears flow, also letting sobs in between tears. There is always this gap in her life that cannot be filled by anyone but her mother only. As much as she wanted to be contented with the people around her, she can't. She's only a child longing for her true mother, the one who bore her to this world. _I want Mom! I want her back. Loving God, can't you bring her back to me? Can't you make a miracle and bring her back to life?_She questioned.

A soft tranquil music was then heard by Kotoha making her lift her head and look around. She saw Akashi, who was standing beside her, playing his violin. Kotoha wiped her tears with her shirt. She smiled as she watched her friend play the violin to lull her. This is the same Jurou she knew, who was always here whenever she needs someone to lean on; whenever she cries and misses her mother; and whenever she's lonely.

Seeing that Kotoha was better, Akashi finished playing the music and kept his violin in its house. He sat down beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

Kotoha nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Jurou."

"It's nothing. You miss your mom so much, don't you?"

Again, she nodded in response. "Yeah. I never met her though but I still miss her."

"Yet, smile. Frown doesn't fit you. You look like a thirty-year-old woman when you're sad."

Kotoha's eyebrows met and she slapped Akashi's arm. "You're the one making me frown! Grrrr."

A thought passed on Akashi's mind and so he smirked. _I don't like your smirk, Jurou._Kotoha thought. This kid surely is mean at times.

He tickled Kotoha on her waist making her flinch. She backed away from him. "Don't even try, Jurou! Don't even—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Jurou went near her and tickled her like there's no tomorrow.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Jurou, I tell you to HAHAHAHA stop. HAHAHA. NOW. HAHAHAHAHA!" Kotoha's eyes were now teary again not because of pain and gloom but because of the tickles Akashi is giving her.

"OBAA-CHAN! HAHAHAHA STOP THIS HAHAHA GUY!"

Mrs. Akashi smiled with what she's seeing. Kotoha's smile is the evidence she's very delighted today. And, Akashi's expression also shows enjoyment. Everything went according to her plan: to make the two happy. "Okay, enough with that Sei. Come on now."

After having a simple picnic in the park, they went straight to the department store. Kotoha was animated as they entered the store. It's been a month when she last went here. She scurried from stall to stall, checking out the clothes and dresses, staring at the mannequins, and looking at the cute dolls arranged in the stalls. But what caught her attention is the necklaces stall.

There was a cute necklace there of her liking; however the price is too much for her. She felt sorry for herself and instead, convinced herself that she doesn't need that. _I don't need that anyway. I'm not going to die if I don't have that._

Little did she know that Akashi has another surprise in his pocket. He silently walked to her and put a necklace around Kotoha's neck.

Kotoha, on the other hand, felt a cold thing on her skin and saw it was a necklace. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jurou. Her eyes were opened wide and a wide grin crept on her face. "Is this for me?"

"Absolutely yours, Chiaki."

"Kyaaaahh! Thank you, Jurou! I owe you a lot."

Akashi gave her a simple necklace, a silver one. It is a necklace with a cloud figured and Kotoha's name written on it. Why a cloud? Well, a cloud is always there in the skies, and wherever you go, they seem to follow and guide you. The same goes to their friendship. One will always guide the other and vice versa. They will not leave each other come what may.

**Xx xX**


	6. Chapter Five

It seemed a very fine morning to everybody. Kotoha's working on her homework that is due next week. Her grandma is busy doing household chores while humming a tune familiar only to those of her contemporaries.

On the other hand, Akashi was preparing himself for their plan to play basketball on the court found inside their compound. Although serious and formal on the outside, Akashi feels this unexplainable feeling called excitement deep-down his heart.

But, no one knew of the great storm coming.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Mrs. Akashi coughed hardly from the bottom of her lungs. It hurt when she coughed. She had a cough a few weeks ago and took the usual medicines for coughs, thinking it's not risky. But it was all wrong.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" her maid who was cleaning her room asked her. "You're cough gets worse."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm more than-ehem! ehem!-fine."

The maid worried still and stopped from cleaning. She put down the broom and sat beside Mrs. Akashi. "You should see a doctor already, Ma'am. We may think this is just a simple usual cold, but there's a 50% chance that it isn't."

Mrs. Akashi was about to protest when she coughed again, hardly this time. "Ma'am you can't handle that forever. Go to the doctor now. I'll call Kawata ASAP."

"No, I'm-" Then Mrs. Akashi coughed again. She covered her mouth with her handkerchief. It's a lot worse this time. She felt her throat being ripped.

"Ma'am, I am going to-MA'AM, THERE IS BLOOD ON THE HANDKERCHIEF!" The maid shouted as she saw the blood stained on the handkerchief Mrs. Akashi used to cover her mouth. She panicked once more, as well as Mrs. Akashi. That's not a good sign. _So that means... this is not _**_just_**_a cough, but something... something worse. No, this can't be._ Mrs. Akashi internally said to herself.

She breathed deeply, releasing the burden she suddenly had upon seeing the blood. "Call Kawata. We'll go to the doctor immediately. Tell Sei if he ever wants to play basketball, do as he pleases. But kindly tell him I have some business to do. _Don't_ ever tell him what happened here." The maid nodded and stormed her way out of the room.

Truth be told, Akashi's Mom is in danger.

After doing some examinations to her, the doctor called Mrs. Akashi again, inviting her to come in. Mrs. Akashi's tears are welling up in her eyes yet she held it back for a while. Her heart was indeed banging loudly in her chest like a drum. She closed her eyes for a minute, praying silently from her heart. _Please, I don't want to hear what I'm thinking I will hear._

She went inside the doctor's office and sat on the chair in front of the doctor.

She scanned the doctor's expression, and it made her more anxious of the result. The doctor had this unhappy expression written all over his face.

He breathed sharply and looked at his patient. (a/n: I'm not a doctor so this will be so inaccurate. No explanations XD) "Your condition is in a high-risk, Akashi-san. I'm really sorry to say this but, you have a lung cancer. Stage 2." And so the doctor explained it to her.

Every word is like a dagger stabbing her. It hurts physically and emotionally. Negative thoughts stormed her mind and that caused her tears to fall down her cheeks. She let out sobs in between tears.

She started to panic. She doesn't know how to open it up to Akashi, to her husband, and to all people who are very dear to her. She's afraid she'll leave them soon, and she hope she will not. She just needed to undergo chemotherapy and take some other appropriate and needed medications. _I will fight. Just for Sei. He truly needs me._

**Xx xX**

Press next for the chapter 5.5


	7. Chapter Six

Four years had passed and unfortunately, Mrs. Akashi's condition got worse. Actually, she's at her worst. The cancer cells seemed to multiply each and every day that the chemotherapy has no effect but a painkiller. She was admitted to the hospital three days ago since she had difficulty in breathing and continued to cough blood.

Every day is a torture not only to her but to everyone who loves her. She knows she cannot make it anymore so she's trying to live the remaining days of her life to the fullest.

Kotoha was in a park waiting for Akashi. She was sitting on a swing and was staring at the horizon. She knew Mrs. Akashi's condition and the thought of it stabs her a million times. _First, Mom died when I was born. Now, ugh. I don't want to think this way but I just can't. As much as I want Obaa-chan to live, negative feelings are haunting me. The way she looks, the way she speaks, the way she coughs, the way she smiles... She's so wretched and it kills me. _She thought.

Tears were forming in her eyes so she closed them to hold the tears back for a moment. She felt the cold breeze of the wind, making her hazel hair flow with it.

Akashi was walking towards the playground, a bouquet of flowers held by his right hand and a plastic bag of fruits on the other. He saw Kotoha sitting on a swing, her eyes closed, and her aura in gloom. Kotoha's suffering but how much more does Seijuurou?

The first time his mother told him she has a cancer, he felt a ton of burden in his chest. He hugged her Mom, telling her that he believes she'll stay. She will live, not _leave_.

But then, it aches to see her condition get worse day by day.

"Chiaki," Akashi called her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Come on. Mom's waiting for us."

Kotoha then nodded and stood from the swing. They started walking to the nearby hospital where Akashi's Mom is confined. "The park made me sad. I thought I was going to cry."

"Don't say that as if she'll die. She'll not leave." But deep-inside, Akashi knew that her days are counted. "She'll certainly live." Saying these makes him wince internally.

"Yeah, you're right. I believe. God will make a miracle, Jurou."

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in the hospital exactly when the clock struck at 3:14 PM. They went straight to Room 405.

Akashi knocked and heard a "Come in" so they did so.

"Sei, Kotoha. Thank you for coming," she welcomed and set the magazine she's reading down. Akashi and Kotoha grimaced deep down their hearts upon seeing Mrs. Akashi's condition. She wore a bonnet and she looked so scrawny. Her disease is engulfing her slowly, Akashi thought making his heart twitch.

Akashi handed the bouquet to Kotoha. Kotoha brought it to put the flowers in the vase on the bedside table.

"Here," Akashi said on the other hand, giving the plastic bag of fruits to her Mom. She got it and murmured a soft "Arigatou" to her son.

Akashi leaned down and kissed her Mom on the forehead. "How are you Mom?" he asked. Akashi and Kotoha afterwards sat down on the chairs beside the bed.

She smiled sadly at the two. "I don't think I can live longer, but I am fighting especially for you two."

Kotoha was silent. She didn't know what to say. _I don't think I can live longer, but I am fighting, especially for you two._These words were playing on and on in her mind. _No, she's absolutely wrong!_"No, Obaa-chan… You can live longer," Kotoha said, looking straight into Mrs. Akashi's eyes. "As long as you're fighting; I know you can do it," she added.

"Thank you for the hopes you're giving me, Kotoha. Anyway, how's school?" Mrs. Akashi asked, dropping the topic off.

"Everything's fine, 'Kaa-san. Nothing to worry about," Akashi reassured her.

Kotoha then felt that both of them needed a time for each other so she thought of excusing herself. "E-Ettoo, would you excuse me for a while? I need to take in some fresh air," Kotoha interrupted.

Mrs. Akashi nodded. "Yes, you may."

**{Kotoha Chiaki's Point of View}**

I excused myself so that they'll be able to talk privately. They needed that. _She will leave soon._ I shook my head and slapped my cheeks to erase that thought.

I went outside the hospital and walked around the garden. Hm, no one's around. Perfect.

I saw a bench under a tree and sat there. This place is very peaceful and relaxing. I leaned against the bench and looked up at the skies. "How near are you, God? I positively believe that you're only a millimeter or less away from me. I know you hear me clear.

"How long will she live?" I asked Him. Of course, I don't expect Him to answer. Knowing that He hears me is enough.

"Please let her stay for a while. Please grant her a good health so that she'll not leave us soon. You know how much I love her the way I love myself. No, even more than that. Thus I could not imagine her leaving us. Even for her son and husband, hear my plea, Lord." I felt my heart twinge. Unconsciously, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to prevent them from falling, but God lets me pour my heart to Him. So I did so. I cried my heart out.

"I don't want to experience another misery in my life. I-I… I don't want Akashi-kun to experience longing for a Mom. I don't want to see him be alone in his home—if we could actually call it home. He needs her badly! He truly loves her. I know you can cure her…" I trailed off to let out sobs. "I have faith in you."

Suddenly, I felt my chest lighten a bit. Prayers help a lot. _I know you hear me…_

After that I've relaxed, I stood up and wiped my tears. I took the path to the hospital and went straight to the room. I was about to open the door when I heard them talking. So instead, I stopped and sat down the chair beside the room and waited for them to finish. I overheard their conversation…

"I will do my best until the end, Sei."

"Shush, 'Kaa-san. You will do your best until you _recover_, not until the _end_."

I heard Obaa-chan sniff. "Sorry, I was wrong. Thank you, Sei. I love you."

"I love you, too, 'Kaa-san."

**Xx xX**


	8. Chapter Seven

**{Kotoha Chiaki's Point of View}**

"I love you too, 'Kaa-san. We should go now then. You need to rest."

"Hm? Right. But may I talk to Kotoha first? We haven't talked for long."

"I'll call her right away."

"Goodbye, Sei."

"See you soon, Mom."

And then I heard footsteps so I sat properly. The door opened and I looked up at Jurou.

"Shall we go?" I asked. (I should act normal and look like I'm not eavesdropping at them.)

"Not yet. Mom wants to talk with you," he said. I nodded and stood. "I'll wait for you outside," he said and walked away.

Hm? So why does Obaa-chan want to talk to me? I knocked first on the door and peeked inside. "Hello again, Obaa-chan."

She smiled at me and gestured the chair as an invitation. I gladly obliged. "Let's talk for a while, Kotoha." My lips formed a small smile and I agreed. "Sure, it's been a long time since we talked."

I looked at her face. Despite her scrawny look, she is still beautiful. Unlike before, her face shows calmness, joy, and peace. She looked up at the ceiling and stared at nothing. "Honestly, I cannot bear this anymore."

My eyes widened a bit and my smile faded. "Eh? W-What do you mean, Obaa-chan?" _Why is she hopeless?_

"My body can't hold on forever. My spirit and will to fight is way stronger than cancer, but cancer is a lot stronger than my body. I can't win over it."

I looked away. The spirit is strong but the flesh is weak. **"Today's my last day."**

I looked up at her again. My jaw almost dropped on the floor and my eyes wide opened due to shock. That's the most horrifying sentence I ever heard. I stood up and clenched my fists. I felt my eyes heat up. "_U-Uso_. You're kidding, Obaa-chan. T-That's not funny."

"_Uso ja nai yo, Kotoha. _I'm not kidding. The doctor said it last week."

"What?! Obaa-chan, don't believe those doctors! T-They're not God to tell you when you will live or when you will die. That's just a probability and not a fact! It's not true! Don't believe them. No one could ever predict our life," I stopped, wiping away my tears which had just start rolling from my eyes. "How could they say such things?! They are supposed to give us hope, not frustrations like this. Ugh!" I slumped back on my seat, realizing how harsh I could speak when angry. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Obaa-chan."

I looked at her and she was crying, too. The difference is, she's smiling. "You and Sei are my only strength-givers. And I admire you both for that. But you're making it so hard for me to leave.

"You know Kotoha, it's not the doctor's prediction that made me say that. I just feel it. The cancer tortures me and it finally took over. That's why I wanted to talk to you for one last time. Come here," she said, tapping her side. I sat beside her and she held my hand.

She wiped my tears and hugged me. "I hope I had done my best to be your third Mom."

"You did, _Okaa-san_. I'm grateful God has given you to me. And I thank you for all the days I spent with you. Nothing could replace those." I hate to say all of these but maybe I should accept everything. She needs rest.

She released me and said "Could you face there, Kotoha? For one last time, I want to comb and braid your hair" with a cracking voice. I pressed my lips, preventing my self to sob. I sniffed and handed her my comb. She got it from my hand and she combed my hair.

"Does he know about this?" I asked.

"Sei? Yes, I told him a while ago. And he reacted way worse than you did," she chuckled. "He almost threw the chair. He's like an angry lion."

"What could we expect? He loves you more than anybody does," I said while I imagined his reaction a while ago. I grimaced at the thought. I remembered when he said that Obaa-chan is his only freedom from his Dad's chain. "What will happen to him now?" I unconsciously blurted out. I internally facedpalmed myself.

Obaa-chan became silent and stopped as soon as she finished braiding my hair into a fish tail. "Kotoha..." she called me.

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favor and could you promise me?"

I turned to her. "Uhm, what do you mean?"

"Could you promise me you will not leave Jurou the way I did? Please support him and stay by his side. You'll be his light now in his dark world. I cannot do anything about his Dad so I entrust this to you.

"Sei may be a tough person, but actually, no. He's fragile. And once he's broke, I can't imagine what will happen to him. I also give you all the right to hit him on his head whenever he does something unrightful."

"I promise."

She gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen in my life. "Thank you. By the way, take care of yourself. Study hard and reach for your dreams."

"Roger, Ma'am! Note taken!"

We both chuckled. I don't want to leave her yet but, Jurou's already waiting for me outside. "Obaa-chan, I should go now. Grandma might be worried at me already. _Jaa_ na." I hugged her and a tear came its way out of my tear sac.

"Sayonara, Kotoha." My heart twinged and I winced in the emotional pain.

**{Third Person's Point of View}**

"_Today's my last day." _ Akashi's mind was disturbed by those words. He punched the wall hard and he leaned against the wall; his face was painted with frustration and loneliness.

__"Tch."

_It aches to know that she cannot bear it, but it hurts more to hear her say 'goodbye'. _Akashi thought.

_She hugged her son who was furious with what she said. "Sei, don't put the doctors in blame. They are not the ones to be blamed. It's me. It's me who should be blamed because I am so weak I couldn't fight." Akashi's heart is now in pain. He'll do whatever is needed for his Mom to be cured. _

_"Don't blame yourself, 'Kaa-san. No one should be."_

_She let him go from the hug. She ruffled his hair and kissed him on his forehead. "I'll still live in your heart and in your memories. I will only leave you physically."_

_Akashi fell silent, closing his eyes. "Take care, Sei."_

_"Don't go away. I love you. I need you."_

_"Sei, don't say those things. You're making it so difficult for me to die. Just let me go. My _**_body _**_is tired. I want to fight and to continue living my life but it is so heavy for myself. Besides, I'm not the only person who loves you. There are so many out there."_

_Akashi didn't answer. No one could ever replace a mother. "I hope you'll continue playing basketball. I am not expecting you to become one of Japan's greatest players, but if that's your goal, work hard for it. I'll tell you a secret to achieve that."_

_Akashi looked at her Mom's small yet pretty face. He's waiting for an answer. "True, you need practice to be a better player. But I tell you, heart and mind comes first before skill. Skill only springs when you truly love it. Don't forget your love for basketball, even if your Dad would go against it." He was surprised with what she said. He thought it was some training regimen but it wasn't. _

_"Keep your feet on the ground and you'll succeed. If you lose, remember that it's an important part of your journey. Look at it as a stepping stone."_

_"I understand. Thank you."_

Tears started falling on his face. He held his forehead and pinched it. He sat down on a bench. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

After a few while, he felt a presence beside him. He looked at her and saw Kotoha. "Shall we go now? You need to rest, Jurou."

Akashi stood up and started walking. Kotoha followed her. "Did she tell you?"

"That she's going now? Yeah, she did. I was crying after. And she told me you got enraged you almost threw the chair. I'm so sorry, Jurou."

"So this is how it feels to lose someone special..." Akashi said.

_It pains so much, it sucks._


	9. Chapter Eight

I have never seen Jurou like this. He _is_ so down. He may not be as bubbly and cheerful as I am, but I am still not used to it.

Obaa-chan died the night when we last talked. When my grandma told me that, I was sad. She was one of the kindest persons I have ever met but she was gone.

From afar, I watched her coffin being lowered to a hole. I wonder how I'll react if I was able to witness my mother's funeral as well. The cries of her family was heart-breaking and tear-jerking. I wanted to close my eyes and shut my ears close. I don't like to see people like that.

I was not able to see Jurou's expression from my place because his back was facing me, but one thing is for sure: he is in sorrow.

After that, everyone here expressed their condolence to Jurou and his dad. Then afterwards, they all left. The only ones who are left here are Jurou, his dad, and me, although I'm hiding.

Jurou and his dad sat down on the grass beside where obaa-chan's coffin was buried. I am not able to overhear their conversations because their voices were really soft. However, they seemed so serious in their conversation.

A few minutes had passed and what Jurou's dad did shocked me. He hugged his son tightly but Jurou didn't hug him back. But I guess, Jurou felt joy in his heart. I smiled at the view. Maybe this time, Jurou will experience a home even if his mother is gone. Maybe everything will be fine now. And maybe, our friendship will need not to be a secret anymore.

Jurou's dad stood and left afterwards. When I saw that he left in his car, I slowly walked towards Jurou. I sat beside him. "Condolence."

"Thank you."

I ran my palms through obaa-chan's gravestone. "How are you?" I asked.

"More than okay but less than fine."

"Hmm, but you know, you should be at the very least grateful. That you spent ten years with her. That you were able to hear her voice, hug her, touch her, talk to her, kiss her, everything. You were also able to taste the food she cooks. You were able to see her sweet, stress-relieving smile. To be honest, you are more _blessed_ than I am.

"I was not able to hear my mom's voice, to talk to her, to taste the food she cooks and to see her smile and to hear her laugh. Maybe when I was a baby, she hugged and kissed me, but I couldn't remember it anymore. I have always wanted to play with her, to take her to the park we used to visit. I wanted to see my parents being sweet to each other and then I'll squeal hard. But I never experienced these. They will just be dreams." I looked up at the skies and watched the clouds go with the wind.

"But despite of being a mother-less child, I was happy. I became stronger. My mom became my inspiration to go through life because she sacrificed herself for me. I am determined to live the life she gave to me and I will not waste this!" I said. Jurou stayed silent yet I know he's listening.

"You're stronger than me Jurou. You can handle this. We are here for you," I reassured. I looked at him and realized he was looking at me as well. I smiled at him.

He gave me a little smile. "Thank you for your kind words, Chiaki. No wonder why Mom has always loved you like a daughter."

"Hehe. But Jurou, I wasn't able to tell you this. Remember I excused myself the last time we went to the hospital?"

"Yes. Why did you ask so?"

I breathed in some air because I was talking non-stop already. Such a talkative person I am. "I went outside to relax myself. Honestly, I don't like the smell of hospitals. And then I saw a bench being shaded by a tree. I looked up at the skies and I prayed. I talked to God for a while and I wished that obaa-chan will soon recover. But in the end, she still died.

"Obaa-san said to me that God doesn't hear our prayers the way we expect him to. Yet we can be assured that he will hear our prayers in the right place and time, if we prayed from our hearts. Maybe he didn't make a miracle to cure obaa-chan, but he will surely help us to be strong to handle this problem! We can make it through this, Jurou."

Jurou smirked at me and pinched my cheeks. "O-Ow! Stahp!"

He let go of my poor cheeks and I rubbed it because it hurts. I think it is dyed red already. "What was that for?!"

He let out a chuckle. "Nothing."

I rubbed my cheeks again and glared at him. My scowl faded when I remembered what happened between him and his dad. "Neh, I saw you and your dad. He hugged you, right? How did you feel about it?" I asked excitedly.

He sighed and looked at me but he wasn't smiling. _Why?_ "I admit, I felt happy when he hugged me. But I know... that wouldn't stay for so long. I know how hard-headed my father could be. Sooner or later, we'll be back to the way we used to be."

I frowned at what he said. "Eh? Why?"

"I know him a lot, Chiaki. We may not be close, but I know him so well." I suddenly felt sad for him. He doesn't have a mother anymore... and his father is so far from him.

_Please support him and stay by his side. You'll be his light now in his dark world. I cannot do anything about his Dad so I entrust this to you. _

I smiled still. "But you have Shuuko-san, Rina-san, Kawata-san, and all your personnels, am I right? You can treat them as your family! And Guard-san too."

"Guard-san? You mean Hiroyuki-san?"

I blinked and tilted my head a bit. "Is that his name? Sorry, I didn't know. Hahaha! I wasn't able to ask him that before and I am now too shy to ask him."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "When did you become shy? As far as I remember-"

"I was kidding!"

We continued talking for some time, and I'm happy to see him smile again.

**End of Childhood Arc**

**Xx xX**


	10. Chapter Nine

Ten seconds remaining in the timer. The ball is in possession of the opponent team. Teiko is up by two. This is the do-or-die moment of the game. If they would shoot a three and the ball goes in, they win by one. If they would miss the shot, then we win by two.

My heart is pumping so hard I can barely breathe. Five seconds remaining and the ball is dribbled by the point guard of the opponent. One of our players pressured him. He went to the left and so his guard but our player was screened by the opponent's teammate. _Three..._ He jumped in the air (outside the two-point area), his shooting stance so beautiful. _Oh no, we're in danger._ _Two... One..._ He shot the ball. The ball was now in the air travelling in a trajectory...

_And..._

"AHHHHHHH!" I screeched as I fell on my butt. "_I-I-Itta, itta. _Ow," I said as I rubbed my butt.

I stood and slumped on my bed with a frustrated look. "Cliffhanger..." I murmured. That was one of the coolest and thrilling dreams I've ever had but too bad I fell from my bed because of excitement.

I yawned and stretched my arms, recovering from my sleep. I glanced at the wall clock and saw it was 7:12 AM already, Monday. "Wait... WHAT?!"

Eyes wide, I looked again at the time and it's already 7:13 AM. "Oh my goodness! I have school today!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom. _Oh come on, Kotoha. You slept for almost 11 hours! I bet if there's a sleeping contest in the Olympics you could have bagged dozens of gold medals already, _I internally lectured myself.

I slammed the door of the bathroom when I realized something. "...I forgot. I promised Jurou I'll help him out today..." I said. I winced and said, "Rest in peace, Kotoha. Brace yourself."

After doing my usual ceremonies, I rushed my way out the bathroom and put on my uniform. And then I grabbed my socks above my bed and I put it on. Because of panic, it took me about five minutes doing so. _Time check: 7:40 AM. Darn it, Jurou's gonna kill me. _I winced and stood up, got my coat, and went downstairs. As I went down, I wore my coat. I tell you, you need to learn how to multitask if you're a deep-sleeper.

"I'll be going now, goodbye!" I shouted, grabbing my bag and hung it on my shoulders. I hurriedly went to the entry, got my shoes, and set it on my feet. I combed my hair and tied it on a ponytail afterwards.

"You're leaving already? Don't you want to eat first?" asked grandma.

"Thanks but no! I'm late. In case I'll just double my snack later. _Ittekimasu!_"

"Okay. Take care, Kotoha! _Itterashai!_" I heard grandma shout from the kitchen.

I went out our house and I started running at my fullest speed to the bus stop. It's 7:43 AM now and the bus will leave at 7:45. I need to get there in one or two minutes so that I could get to Teiko in 5 minutes. If I'll not be able to catch up, then too bad for me I need to run to school which is maybe a kilometer away from the bus stop.

Panting, I saw the bus stop already and I was about to grin in relief and joy when… "O-Oei, oei! Stop! Wait for me! Hey! Driver-san, please stop I'm begging you! CHOTTO MATTEEEEE!" I shouted like an idiot while I tried to catch up with the moving bus. It's too late though so I stopped running and tried to catch up my breath instead. If I were to wait for the next bus, it would take me ten minutes and I'll have the bigger chance of being late. The worse is my adviser would (a) lecture me in front of my classmates, which is honestly so humiliating; (b) send me to the prefect of student discipline and I'll be punished (either for community work or obaa-san will be called huhu), or (c) both.

I saw no taxis around so I have no other choice but to run to school. Another kilometer.

"Ugggghhhh," I grumbled as I set my feet on the Teiko campus. I leaned my back on the gate and I crouched, taking a fast rest. I looked up at the big clock on one of the school buildings and saw it's 7:56 AM. "Thank goodness I made it."

I internally slapped myself. _Ah, yeah, I need to sprint to our classroom before the bell rings._Anyhow, I need water so I got my—_OH MY GOODNESS, I LEFT MY WATER JUG AT HOME. WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THIS—Okay, enough of that. That won't change anything. My morning is terrible._

I stood up and dashed to our classroom. _Two minutes!_ However, when my morning is terrible, my morning will be totally terrible. I thought I was trekking on the mountains. I almost slipped, tripped, and fell face-first. I know I am clumsy but never thought it was up to this point.

I arrived in front of our classroom and slid the door. (I almost threw it though.) I set my feet on our classroom and the bell rang. _Buzzer beater._I slowly rose my arms and grinned. "YES! I made it!" I shouted. I looked like an athlete who just beat the world record for the 100-meter dash.

I got back to my senses and saw my classmates looking at me. Some were on the verge of laughing, some were shocked, some were raising their eyebrows at me, and some really don't care at all.

I put down my arms. _This is awkward._ "Ha… ha… ha… Sorry," that is a mixture of laugh and pant. I did a peace sign and went to my chair. I reached for my handkerchief in my pocket and wiped my tears the moment I sat. I looked like a zombie or something now.

I closed my eyes for a while when I suddenly felt cold eyes on me so I looked up. I saw Jurou in front of me; his red orbs seemed to be piercing me. He's scary. His arms are across his chest. "You should be here early in the morning yet you arrived a minute before our class. Would you like to explain to me, Chiaki?" he sternly lectured. I moved a bit from my chair and his cold scary voice (and glare) sent me goosebumps.

I was panicking inside on how I would properly say that I overslept because I am the modern-version of Sleeping Beauty (erase the beauty though). I swallowed the lump in my throat and averted my gaze. "Sorry. I overslept. It's my fault," I said, feeling guilty with what I did. He seemed to understand (or the other way around). He turned away and went back to his chair.

Jurou has been strict lately, I'm not sure why. Even so, I'm still doing my best to understand him. It's like he's carrying the whole world on his back. He's an Akashi and he's the only child; he's the heir of their company. His dad has gotten stricter ever since obaa-chan died. The hugging scene was just a show. It was like a rainbow after a storm. Yeah, it's beautiful but it disappears afterwards. Also, Jurou is the student council president despite him being on his second year only. Then Jurou was appointed as the captain of the basketball team lately. _And yet you're being a burden, too, Kotoha. You should help him._

"Akashi! I'm really, really sorry. I-I promise I'll try my best to change. Sorry if I'm being a stubborn kid again. Please forgive me," I begged him while we were walking to the gymnasium for their practice.

He didn't give me even a single word. He just walked, leaving me behind. I stopped and rubbed my nape.

I started calling him Akashi again since we entered Middle School, by the way. He ordered me to do so yet he didn't explain why. I just followed him.

He stopped from walking and turned to me. "Fine—" I smiled with what he said, not until he continued. "In one condition. You _will_be here tomorrow at six o' clock AM. _Sharp_," he said, emphasizing the last word. "You would not want the consequences if you come here late, even by a minute." He turned his back to me and he started walking again.

I hissed and followed him. I need to set all the alarm clocks at four o' clock.

When I entered the gymnasium, I was welcomed by a tight hug from Momoi. "Chi-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!"

"Momoi! Hi, but uhm, I-I c-can't… breathe," I said. She released me. "Sorry."

Momoi Satsuki (Momoi or Momo-chan as I call her depending on my mood) is one of the persons I am closest to here in the school. We were classmates last year. She is the manager of the basketball club here in Teiko that's why I usually hang out here.

"Midorima, where are the others?" Jurou asked Midorima. Midorima Shintarou is the shooting guard of the team and the vice-captain.

"I don't know. Probably, they are in their classrooms," he answered, adjusting his glasses.

"Tch." This is bad. Jurou is annoyed. Whether if they would be here in a minute or not, they will be killed.

One after the another, Murasakibara, Kise, and Aomine arrived. The center, and the two forwards—small and power, respectively.

"All of you, ten laps around the court. Now," Jurou ordered, his glare scary enough to send chills to everyone.

"Even us?" the others who were a bit earlier than the three asked.

"I said all of you."

"But—"

"Twenty laps. Now!"

All of the members jogged around the court. Momoi and I shook our heads at the sight. "Akashi-kun is scary," Momoi whispered.

"Yeah. But he's a great captain after all."

**Xx xX**


	11. Chapter Ten

"Wake up… Wake up… Wake up… Wake up…"

"Mmngh," I moaned as I was awakened by my irritating alarm tone. "Five minutes more," I murmured like it would understand or answer me back. It stopped after a few minutes.

I am pretty tired due to the load of homeworks we were given last night so I need to sleep more. I hugged my pillow and was about to fall asleep again when a certain voice echoed in my mind.

_**You WILL be here at six o'clock AM. Sharp. You would not want the consequences if you come here late, even by a minute.**_

I immediately rose from my bed and grabbed my phone to check what time is it. Fortunately, it's only 4:10 AM and I still have plenty time to get ready for school. I put down my phone and went out of my room.

I peered inside grandma's room and noticed she was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the view. "Good morning, obaa-san. This is the first time I woke ahead of you. Sweet dreams," I whispered and then turned the way downstairs to our kitchen.

In the kitchen, I opened the fridge and took out the pitcher of water. I held a glass on my free hand and poured water in it. Then I put the pitcher immediately back in the fridge.

I leaned on my side as I look outside by the screen door. Mr. Sun hasn't showed yet and the moon can still be seen.

Suddenly, my mind was flooded with thoughts.

_My father is strict. Maybe he'll see you as a hindrance and that would be so dangerous for you._Jurou's voice echoed again in my mind. I still remember his warning to me when we first talked. He was not jesting.

I became nervous; my heart's beating pattern suddenly changed from normal to a disturbing fast speed. Although miraculously, I think his dad has no idea _yet_ about our friendship and this thought relieves me. _But for how long Kotoha? How long?_

I inhaled and exhaled sharply with the question. _Right, before I thought our friendship will be put out of the 'treasure chest' when obaa-chan died, but I was wrong. I thought his dad would change. Yes, he did, but not for the better but for the_**_worst._**_Jurou was right. Everything was just a show. Everything would be back to the way it used to be. But I've already entered the danger zone and there's no backing out._

"Ohayou, Kotoha. You're early today," grandma greeted, breaking my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled, trying to look normal. "Ohayou, obaa-san. I'll help you prepare breakfast today!"

I arrived at school about ten or a quarter before six. I heaved a sigh and went straight to the student council room. I knocked yet no one answered me, so I twisted the door knob and took a peek inside. Jurou was not in the room so I wonder where he could be.

My feet which seemed to have their own minds brought me in front of the gymnasium wherein I heard footsteps and the sound of the ball hitting the flooring. The door was opened a bit so I glanced inside. I saw Jurou standing from the three-point area and he was holding a ball. He jumped—his form perfect—and buried a perfect three-point shot.

He got another ball and dribbled it. He ran while dribbling and then did a crossover as if someone is on defense. He jumped and made a lay-up, purposely making the ball hit the backboard, and it went in again.

'He can do everything. He can make any shot whether it be a three or a two. He can play a good defense. He is a great point guard. He could steal the ball flawlessly from his opponent without committing a foul. He's literally a monster."

"Oh, so who are you stalking in there, huh?" I heard a voice from behind say, causing me chills. "Is he your crush?" I turned to her and saw a familiar school personnel. She is a woman maybe in her forties. I usually greet her whenever I saw her around that's why we got along well.

I blushed with what she said. "N-N-No, I'm not stalking him. And he's absolutely not my crush, Aki-san!" Her lips formed a teasing smile, being complemented by her chinky eyes.

"Really? I doubt that, Chiaki-chan. You look like you're enjoying watching him."

"Ah, yeah, I enjoy watching him but that's it. He's my friend after all," I simply replied. Me having a crush on Jurou… That's funny.

Aki-san shook her head and smiled at me. "Teenagers nowadays. Tsk tsk. I just want to tell you that I was also a teenager before. And no wonder, I said those things as well—that we are _friends_ or something not more than that. But I didn't expect to fall for him, so you know. But anyway, we're different so maybe what happened to me may not happen to you or to everybody else. I shall go now; bye Chiaki-chan!" she waved and disappeared out of my sight.

I shook my head and chuckled with what she said. T-That would be very impossible! I will not fall for him!

Dropping off the ideas, I looked at my wrist watch and saw it was only a minute or two before six so I hurriedly stood and slammed open the door. Jurou turned to me and he seemed unsurprised. "Good morning, Akashi!"

"Good morning," he replied and shot another three which perfectly went it. I am utterly amazed with his basketball skills. I am always awestruck whenever I watch him play.

"I remember when we were kids, you used to shoot a three, but you usually miss it that's why you prefer shooting from the free-throw line. But surprisingly, after one or two days, you successfully buried a three. Your skills are evolving each and every day, Akashi," I complimented him and he seemed so cool about it he just smiled at me. Well, he must be used to praises. "So uhm, what's the reason why you instructed—or threatened—me to go here as early as 6 AM?"

"You'll come late again if I won't threaten you," he teased yet he had a deadpan expression on his face.

I scowled at him. "Tss. All right, all right. Are you done shooting threes there?" I asked and walked to the court mop leaning on the wall. "I'll just help you clean the court."

He didn't answer but he stopped from shooting and put the ball away. I held the map and I started sliding it against the court's flooring. I started from the right side to the left.

"You seemed to enjoy cleaning the court. Shall I hire you then?"

I looked at him and grinned. "Why not? As long as you'll pay me." And it's fun; I find comfy in the courts and its atmosphere brightens my mood. I have always love basketball and everything about it. I am not athletic though so I don't really play.

"I see. You're still the business-minded Kotoha Chiaki I used to know."

"There's nothing wrong! And besides, life is hard. You don't earn money as easy as eating ice cream. But of course, you don't know how it feels since you're so… ugh, I can't think of the right word to describe _how rich_ you are," I told him.

He sat down the floor and wiped his sweat on his face. I finished mopping the floor and put it back to where it was. I sat down near Jurou (about a ruler away) and inclined my back against the wall. It's been a while since we've been together again.

I closed my eyes for a while and took a rest. The mop's quite heavy for me. I think I'm gonna refuse to Jurou's deal.

_After a few minutes…_

"Neh, Jurou," I said turning to him, only to see him…

…shirtless.

My eyes widened and I almost felt my eyeballs were about to drop on the ground. My cheeks heated up causing me to just avert my gaze somewhere else. I saw his bag and I reached for it and saw an extra t-shirt so I grabbed it and threw it to him. "P-PUT A SHIRT ON! I AM A GIRL FOR YOUR INFORMATION GAAAH. I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS AKASHI SEIJUUROU," I shouted without even daring to look at him.

I swear I imagined him smirking at me. "But would you please wipe the sweat on my back?" he teased again. He's really enjoying it!

"What?" He didn't answer and instead he threw his towel on my face. I removed it and closed my eyes. "F-Face there first, will you?" I stuttered. He let out a soft teasing chuckle. "Did you face there already?"

"Yes, no need for you to worry." I opened my eyes and saw his back was facing me. I sat near him to wipe his sweat. "I see you have that side, huh, Chiaki," he teased for who-knows-how-many-times. My cheeks are probably painted red.

I scowled behind-his-back. "You're childish and mean, Akashi Seijuurou, making fun of me like that." You know I'm provoked if I call him Akashi Seijuurou. "Dare to do that again or else…" I trailed off, not knowing what to add to my statement.

"And?"

"Nah, just don't do it again." I stopped wiping his back. "It's okay. Now_kindly_ put your shirt on."

Even if his back was facing me, I felt his lips formed a teasing smirk. As I requested, he put his shirt on. Thank goodness I can breathe now.

After that asdfghjkl (I can't express how I felt) scene, I leaned on my back and yawned. I felt tired. I want to sleep so badly. I missed my bed already.

I heard Jurou tap his lap. I looked at him and our eyes met. I assume his eyes were saying it's all right for me to rest my head on his lap. "It's fine," he said as if he is reading my mind.

I yawned again. "Is it really all right?" I asked, my eyes seem to give up and they want to shut their selves. He looked at me with his piercing stare and I suppose his answer is a yes. I lied down and rested my head on his lap. _Good night, Jurou_.

_Akashi__watched Kotoha as she fell asleep. He has always been this caring for his friend. He may not be that showy especially when others see them but in the innermost part of his heart, he truly wants the best for his friend. He may not love her just as he love his mom, but he's totally aware that Kotoha is the one who lightens up his murky world since his mom left._

_He played with Kotoha's hair while the latter was sleeping. And then he realized he was now caressing her forehead. Akashi stopped and prevented himself from continuing so. 'This is wrong. I should not fall for her.' He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Seijuurou, get a hold of yourself. Do not cross the line.'_

_Akashi__is like playing a chess game. His dad is his opponent. One move affects everything. It may be his win or his downfall. He should be watchful of his opponent's move in order for him to take a wise move._

_It's a quarter before seven o'clock so Akashi decided to wake Kotoha so as not for his teammates to see them. "Chiaki."_

"Chiaki," Jurou called me, breaking me from my sleep. I rose and rubbed my eyes. "Thank you," I mumbled and stood. I got my bag and carried my back pack. Before leaving the gym, I turned to him. "See you later! Sorry for my disturbance. _Jaa_, Akashi!" I said and left the gym, heading to our classroom.

_What a good morning to start!_

**Xx xX**


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Kotoha!" a certain voice called me, awakening me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and rubbed them, and raised my head. My eyes were still blurry and I am still sleepy; I was not able to recognize her—yes, a she.

"M-Maya?" I reacted once my eyes had adjusted. "Maya! Welcome back! I missed you!" I screamed, rising from my sit, and pulled her to an embrace. She is one of my classmates and close friends, but she was absent for a day, so I wasn't able to see her. "How are you?" I asked, releasing her. We both sat on our chairs since we are seatmates.

"I'm already fine now."

I smiled. "Good thing you're fine."

We chatted more like there's no tomorrow until our adviser came in the room.

"Good morning sir!" we greeted him and sat down our chairs. I looked outside by the window and stared at the clouds. _Hm, the weather's nice._ Doing this every time makes me feel relaxed.

Sensei cleared his throat and he started to speak. "We don't have any other activities aside from your exams next week. So, expect that your teachers will start to give you the coverage for your exams."

My attention and eyes were rapidly diverted to Sensei. I was too shocked of the announcement, since I don't even have the slightest tiniest idea that we will have our exams next week. I don't even think I have complete notes of the lessons covered.

I bit my lip and internally banged my head on the imaginary wall. Poor grades.

"Chiaki, what's wrong?" Akashi asked. He knows I am bothered when I am walking from right to left and vice-versa. I was actually thinking if I would borrow from Akashi or not.

I rubbed my head and sat on the chair in front of him. I pursed my lips into a line, thinking if I should tell him the reason or not.

I let out a deep breath and asked, "May I please borrow yo—"

"No," he sternly replied without even looking at me, as if he already knew what's bothering me. I know it's so shameless of me to borrow his notes. I ask help from him each and everyday whenever I need. It's like I am taking benefit from him but, ugggghhhh! "You should be the one to make your own notes, not me."

I sighed. "Okay. Thank you still," disappointed, I thanked him. I cannot do anything about it since it's my fault. _But I was absent for two days last week and they had tons of lectures!_I just let that slip through and just go with the flow. Whatever result I'll have, I'll need to accept it wholeheartedly.

As if on cue, I saw Midorima—who is also a genius, but Akashi is way smarter than him—entering the room so I called him. "Midorima!" I stood from my seat and followed him to his seat.

"What do you need, _nanodayo_?"

"May I borrow your notes please? I beg you!" I said straightforwardly. He looked at me with his usual scowl and he said a hard "No." Why are these two so harsh?

I rubbed my nape in frustration, not until a bright idea crossed my coconut shell. "Please! _My future is in your hands!_ I'll just buy you your lucky item next week," I said.

_Akashi, on the other hand, flinched internally as he heard of what Kotoha has said._**_My future is in your hands._**_He turned to the two and saw their cute picture while talking. He glared at the sight and he felt his chest tightened. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist to hide this weird feeling he always has whenever he sees Kotoha with other guys—jealousy._

Midorima's face seemed to lighten up a bit at my promise. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Fine, _nanodayo_."

"Yehey! Thank you, Midorima," I happily thanked him.

"_No._ Chiaki, you can borrow from me. Don't bother Midorima anymore," Akashi interrupted. I turned to him in-shock. _He really is bipolar at times._

"A-Ah, I guess, it's okay now, Midorima. Thank you, anyway!" I said. Akashi was like that ever since I met him. He would be strict but later on he would be kind.

I was about to ask him why he changed his mind when he went outside the room, so I followed him. "Hey! Why change your mind, Akashi?" I asked.

_Is he jealous?_ I held back a giggle at the thought. My mind 'ting'-ed again, making me grin. "Are you jealous?" I teased him, laughing. I'm not serious about that jealous thing; I just felt like making fun of him as a payback to what he'd done to me a while ago.

He didn't answer that caused me to laugh harder. He went inside his office and I followed him there. "I knew it! You're jealous!" I concluded.

I didn't receive any answer again. Instead, he closed the door and looked straight into my eyes. My smiling face faded and was now replaced by a confused expression. I was frozen by his stare and I felt my knees weaken. I started to become nervous and I don't know what to do. I didn't know if I had offended him or not!

"What if I say yes?"

That sentence sent me chills down my spine. With what he said, my eyes grew wider and my mouth dropped open. Flies could enter my mouth any time soon. I was glued from my position. My heart raced and all I hear was my heart's loud fast beat only. I can't believe he was actually jealous just because of that. I don't know what to say so "What?" is my only simple reply.

Akashi walked towards me which made me panic. I walked back until my back hit the wall. Akashi put his arms on the side, caging me. He stared right into my eyes, looking through me. Sweats are now making their way out of my pores and my hands began to tremble. _Someone save me!_

He leaned forward, and our faces are so close to each other that our noses almost touched. _With our position, realization hit me. Akashi is handsome. His eyes are mesmerizing. His aura will always make girls squeal. By just looking at him, you would fell magnetize by him. I didn't know he is this—_I slapped myself deep-inside. What am I thinking?

Akashi's lips formed a teasing smirk and he released a chuckle, releasing me. My mind shouted: STRIKE TWO! "AKASHI SEIJUUROU, ARGH! YOU REALLY LIKE TO MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT?!" I shouted while feeling defeated. He made use of my plan to tease me back! No wonder he's a _tensai_.

He was still smirking at me. "You were blushing a while ago."

"Grrrrr! You're annoying, childish, hard-headed, irritating, immature, stubborn, and any other synonyms for those in the thesaurus!" I walked towards him and slapped his arm. He just laughed at me. I glowered at him and said, "I'm going back to the room!"

_Akashi__was left in the student council room. He smiled at the thought of Kotoha's reaction when he teased her. But what he said is no joke. He was absolutely jealous._

"Where are you from, Kotoha? I almost turned the Teiko down looking for you!" Maya said when I entered the room. I blushed as the scene earlier played in my mind.

"I-I went to the library! Sorry," I lied.

"But you are blushing."

"N-No I'm not! My snack was spicy, that's why," I lied again. I don't want to remember what had happened earlier.

Maya raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay. Anyway, may I borrow your notes from yesterday?"

"Sure!"

"Hi Akashi-kun!" Maya greeted Akashi who was entering the room. Akashi nodded in response and looked at me. I frowned at him again and he smirked at me.

_I knew it! You're jealous!_

_What if I say yes?_

Argh.

**Xx xX**


	13. Chapter Twelve

We are silently walking on the streets, heading our way towards the nearest place to where we could photocopy Akashi's notes-the convenience store. It seems that my vocal chords had ran away and I was quiet (as well as Akashi of course) the whole time until we arrived at the store. We walked in and headed towards the photocopy machine. Unfortunately, it was out-of-order. I grumbled and sat down the chair near us. Let me rest for a while.

Akashi sat in front of me. Silence covered us again, not until I broke in, "It's too late to ask this but ugh... did your father know about this? That you'll be late home?" _We _will be dead if he doesn't have any idea about this.

"It's all right. He's on a business trip in London until weekends."

I "oh"-ed and nodded with his response. I sighed in relief. I don't want to die yet. It's too early for that.

Since we're already in the convenience store, I stood up and went to buy something to eat or drink or whatever may fill my stomach. I decided to buy Akashi his food as well. I know he's _very_ rich; he could even buy this convenience store, but there's nothing wrong in paying my debts, right? So, I ordered two ice creams for the both of us.

"Here," I said, handing an ice cream to him. He accepted it and thanked me.

I sat on my chair and licked my ice cream while looking around the convenience store. I just don't know what topic should I open, that's why we kept silent all the time.

We finished eating without even saying a syllable. Akashi glanced at me and he seemed on the verge of laughing. He shook his head and leaned forward. He then wiped my cheeks using his thumb which made me blush.

He sat back on his chair with a smirk formed on his lips. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't move and I couldn't react at all. It seemed my mind has stopped working for a matter of seconds. _Buffering... Loading... 78%... 99%..._ For the third time this day, Akashi managed to tease me with those cheesy moves. I was about to shout at him but it just came through my mind that there are people around us, so I just glared at him. "Come on now," I invited him and stood up. "Let's look for other stores."

When we have gone out the store, I scowled at him and said, "That's strike three for today, Akashi. You don't do what you want, grrr."

He just smirked at me and he started walking, leaving me behind. I grumbled and followed him to where we are going. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked him cluelessly.

"To our house."

Akashi, being the sadist friend he is, ordered me to just copy his notes. He doesn't have any extra time to accompany me to find other places to where I could photocopy his notes, since he has works to do. So now, I am here in their dining room, crying because my hand hurts so much because of writing, and yet I'm only at the half. Poor me.

After 1234567890 decades, I finally finished copying his notes. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was 6:24 PM already, so I decided to return his notes. I went to his room and knocked, but no one answered me.

I opened the door as quiet as I could manage. I saw Akashi lying on his bed with his eyes closed. I am not sure if he's sleeping or he's just resting there with his eyes closed. I put his notebooks on his study table, and then I sat down his bed and looked at him.

It took me time to realize that I was already staring at him for long. Is he _this_ attractive, or am I just _this _blind to even notice?

I tried to prevent myself to touch him but my hands moved by themselves. I am now caressing his forehead and I ruffled his hair. He's not reacting so maybe he is really sleeping.

I continued doing so and my hands (and I) are enjoying it, not until Akashi gripped my left wrist and he opened his eyes. His cold stare froze me on my spot and I didn't budge. "What are you doing?" his cold sexy voice asked. I blushed again for the nth time and my heart's beating pattern changed. My eyes grew wide then and I don't know how to answer him properly. Should I tell him: Err, I'm just caressing your forehead and ruffling your hair? I find you very attractive and I can't resist to do what I was doing? Or both?

Playing safe, I answered him, "Nothing."

He smirked again. "Do you like me?"

My eyebrows met and I tried to let go of my hand from his grip, but he was strong enough not to let me go. "Answer my question and you're free."

I bit my lower lip. Do I like him? Yes or yes?

I blushed harder at that thought. Argh, puberty.

"Yeah, I like you...

...As a friend." I decided to deny everything since my mind isn't made up yet. It's too early to even say I like him more than a friend.

He loosened his grip from me once I blurted the statement. He stared at me and silence then covered us. All I could hear are the crickets.

And then he released me. It was awkward afterwards. I am not sure why but that's how I felt. I stood up and carried my bag along with me. I bowed in front of him. "Thank you. I should go now. Good night, Akashi. See you on Monday," I said and stormed out of the room.

**Xx xX**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"UGH! My conscience is bothering me!" I moaned, messing my hair in frustration. I rested my head on my study table. Remember what happened yesterday? The like-thing Akashi asked me which made him uhm, momentarily sad? Speechless? Dumbfounded? Upset when I answered him that I like him as a friend? I'm not really sure but I saw his expression change. That's why I left when I felt really awkward in the situation, thinking it would lighten up the atmosphere. But, everything turned upside down. I felt a lot guilty when I left. Huhuhu!

_Is he mad? Does he hate me now? Does that mean our friendship ends? Would he avoid me?_Argh. I raised my head again and messed my hair for about the ninth time this morning.

"Whoah, you seem bothered there, Koko-chan," a familiar voice that I last heard way back six years ago said (and that annoying—but somehow cute—nickname he's calling me). I turned to him with an annoyed face and stood up. I rolled my eyes and did everything to force him to go out my room. I pushed him, kick him, shoved him, et cetera.

"Get out, I'm having a meditation session here," I told my cousin, Takeru. "And why are you even here?"

He snickered and stood outside my room. I was about to shut close the door but he prevented me to do so by blocking it. "Hey, hey! I know you're not in the mood. But don't kick me out like that as if I'm not welcome in your house. This is also my _home_, Koko-chan."

"And stop calling me Koko-chan! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hahahaha! Sorry. But would you please let me in?" Sighing in defeat, I let him in again. I slumped on my bed and frowned.

"So what's the problem?" he asked as he sits on my computer chair.

I fought with my mind if I would tell him or not. My mind said there's nothing bad about it. Maybe I just need to open this up to someone, and Take-chan is the right one.

Therefore, I told Takeru every single details; I almost told him even the punctuation marks and spaces. Hahaha! Kidding.

When I finished telling him the whole story, he looked so serious, not until he broke into laughter. Annoyed and irritated, I reached out for my pillow and threw it to him, making sure that it will hit him straight on his face. "All I thought you're going to sympathize me but then argh! You really love me, don't you?" I said my voice full of sarcasm.

He took the pillow that had hit him and threw it back to me. It hit my face as well. _This guy is challenging me for a pillow fight but, naah._"Hahahahaha! You're undergoing puberty already, Koko-chan! That was funny! All this years I thought you'll be a single lady forever."

I glowered at him and sighed. _Puberty? Seriously?_ "Hahahaha! But anyway, why don't you give a 'peace offering' to him?"

"What? Peace offering?"

"Yes, and apologize to him. Do this so that your conscience won't worry you anymore. Visit him today and lighten up his mood or something like that. If you want, I'll accompany you to the market if you're going to buy something for him."

I looked at him with confusion, raising an eyebrow at him. That's a good idea, but what should I give Akashi? "Or maybe a kiss would be enough," he grinned. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

I stood, irritated, and whacked his head with my hand. "Takeru!"

"Hahahahaha! You're blushing, Koko-chan."

"Am not!"

After almost an hour of arguing with Take-chan, I've decided to bring a cake to the Akashi's. I am fully aware that Akashi doesn't like sweets, but it's not a problem. In case, I'll be the one to eat my peace offering. Hahahaha! Joke.

I am now heading towards the basketball court inside their compound with a box of cake.

_"Tell me if you need someone to rescue you! Good luck, Koko-chan. Take care. Bwahahaha!"_I remembered Take-chan say those 'very encouraging' words. Note the sarcasm please. Huhuhu!

Truth be said, my heart is beating hard like a drum inside my rib cage. I am unsure why I am nervous like this but aaaahhhh! Guide me, O Lord. Please take care of me. Huhuhu. My conscience is still... ugh. What if Akashi is still mad? What would he do to me?

I bit my lip and nodded my head. Whatever will come should come.

I arrived in front of the courts. Akashi is there, shooting a three, a free-throw, a lay-up, a fade-away, and all other shots aside from a dunk.

I gathered all of my strength, guts, and courage. I took a deep breath. _Here it is. I should just stay calm and everything would be all right._

"A-A-A-A—" I stuttered. It seemed that I cannot pronounce the name 'Akashi' anymore. "Akashi!" I called him.

He stopped and turned to me. I saw his cold gaze at me and that made me freeze. I felt uneasy. Is he still mad? "What do you need?" his cold voice asked, complimenting his gaze.

I put my hands at the back and pursed my lips, formulating and constructing the right thing to say to him. "Hmm, may we talk for a while?"

He stood on the free-throw line, the ball on his right hand. He was looking at me and I was looking at him. There was silence but the breeze of the wind. "Fine. Let's go inside."

We went to their dining room. Both of us weren't able to utter even a single syllable while on our way.

"What do you want to talk about?" is what he first said upon our arrival inside their kitchen.

I put the box of cake on top of the table. "I-I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Are you mad?"

He glanced at me and our gazes locked. I pursed my lips into a thin line and waited for him to say something.

After about one or two minutes, he sighed and nodded. "I'm not mad. I just didn't feel well yesterday, and you did nothing bad at all."

I smiled at his answer. It relieved me of my stress. "Thank you.

"So now let's eat the cake, yehey!" I shouted.

Akashi was about to react but then he dropped it off and nodded. He called a maid and asked if she could bring two plates, two forks, and a knife.

Akashi opened the box. He saw the short message there that says '7 years and 11 months' with a smiley. Yes, it has been that span of time since we became friends. He smiled a little and looked at me.

When the maid arrived, Akashi handed me the knife. I sliced the cake into 8 parts.

I used my index finger to get some chocolate icing that was on the box and put it on Akashi's left cheek. I bit my lip preventing myself to laugh, but then his look was seriously scary, so I suddenly burst into laughter and ran away.

"Hahahahahaha! Sorry for the second time, Akashi!" I shouted, turning my head to see if he's chasing me and—_OH MY GOODNESS! He's only a ruler away from me!_

I saw an open window, and it was wide enough for me to get out. I jumped from the inside and continued to run outside their house. However, Akashi was faster than me so he was able to catch up, only a few inches away from me.

I was really enjoying, not until I stumbled down the ground because of a rock. Clumsiness just struck me. Ouch. My fell was kind of hard, and my knee was bruised.

"You will always get the consequences of your actions, whether bad or good." Akashi lectured me as I treat my wound. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I know, but I enjoyed anyway," I smiled. "But I don't want to eat that cake anymore. It's yours already," I said. I blew air on my wound to make it feel better.

"Why did you think I was mad at you?" Akashi asked all of a sudden. I looked at him and then continued to treat my wound again.

"Your expression changed yesterday. I felt uneasy, and my conscience condemned me. That's why," I explained. Akashi shook his head in amusement and just smirked at me.

When I finished, I put on the bandage on my knee. "Could you walk?" Akashi stood near me and asked that.

I nodded. "Ah, yeah. I think so," I said, trying to stand up but ending up stumbling down. Good thing Akashi was fast enough to… catch… me…

His right arm was on my back and his left hand was on my right waist. If you were here watching us, he seemed to be hugging me. Our faces were so close to each other I could feel his breath.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," I said, standing up on my own and taking a few steps. "See? I could walk."

"Okay. Thank you for the visit."

Akashi accompanied me to their gates. I was about to leave but I forgot to tell him something important. I turned to him and gave him the sweetest smile.

"What's the value of the constant G of the earth? Hahahaha! I forgot."

Akashi let out a sigh. "6.67 x 10 raised to negative eleve Newton times meter squared per kilogram squared."

"Ohhh. Thank you. It's very small, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's why we don't feel the gravitational attraction between us." I stared at Akashi's explanation. I don't understand a single thing in his statement.

"Oh, hahaha! Okay. Bye, Akashi! See you on Monday."

**Xx xX**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I and my dad are in the living room, seated on the couch beside each other. We are watching a movie together. Today is a Saturday so Dad visited us here in Tokyo. We are always like this every time he visits me here. We watch a movie together; we sing together; we eat together.

The story is about a child who is a music prodigy. He was separated, though, from his parents. Somehow, I see myself in him. Although yes, I have a father-dear, but I am longing for a Mom, just like him. The only difference is that Mom is already dead but his is still alive.

I haven't watched the beginning of the movie, so I wasn't able to pick up the title of the story. However, so far, we are enjoying the movie.

"_Otou-san_, how much do you miss Mom?" I asked my Dad. Just like the boy's father here, Dad is also separated to Mom.

Dad looked at me, and he put his arms on my shoulder. He was smiling but his eyes show sadness. "No word could describe how much I miss your Mom, Kotoha. I feel like there is something missing from me. I feel incomplete.

"You know, once a couple is married, they become one. So when your Mom was separated from me, I am absolutely incomplete. Just like a pizza. Once you take a slice of it, it's not whole already," Dad told. "I can't really explain to you how I much miss your Mom, but I know you can feel it."

I sighed to relieve myself from this heavy suffocating feeling in my chest. Dad then patted me on my back. I looked again at him and he was still smiling at me, as if saying 'Don't worry, dear. I am here for you.' I beamed a smile at him to tell him that I understand and that there's nothing to worry about.

We both fell silent after that, because we are now focused on the movie. The movie is thrilling me so much that I squeal, scream, and yell whenever the flow of the story arises. Somehow, this movie has gained my attention and love than any other movies I've watched. I had goosebumps all over the movie. I cannot hide my excitement that I almost threw the flower vase to the television.

The movie ended with a cliff-hanger, but indeed, it was great. This is probably one of the movies I totally enjoyed.

"It's really not obvious that you enjoyed the movie," Dad said with the hint of irony in his voice. "You were smiling from the beginning 'til the end."

I flashed an ear-to-ear grin. "Hahaha! I really love the movie, _Otou-san_. Even though it is not realistic, I love the way how they wrote the story. The story is heart-warming. I am greatly moved and touched."

Dad then reached for the remote and shifted the channel to NBA. It is also our hobby to watch NBA or basketball game telecasts, although I am not that interested in NBA as much as I am interested in Japanese Basketball. I know only a few in NBA and I don't have a team to support to.

"By the way, how's school?" Dad changed the topic while his eyes are on the game—Miami Heat vs. Indiana Pacers with Heat on the lead.

"We have exams next week… and it's killing me. Literally," I sulked. I haven't even opened my notes and books, though. Too lazy to do that today. Besides, I have a hang-over with the movie I watched earlier, which I presume the title is August Rush.

Dad laughed and patted my head. "Well then, after this Heat versus Pacers game, let's review together, okay?"

"Sir yes sir!"

_Exam day._

"What is this?" I silently murmured while I'm trying to kill my Science test paper with my stare. This is far-off from what I've learned and what I've reviewed! Just where did our teacher get these questions? From the bottom of the Pacific Ocean or from the core of the earth?

I searched for the right solution and answer everywhere in my coconut shell—from corner to corner, leaving no space unsearched—but it was missing in action. I was also not trying to take a look in our clock (and I didn't wear my wrist watch today) so as not to make my hand shake even more.

"Last five minutes!" our proctor announced. I started freaking out. Sweat started to leak out from my skin pores.

I finished answering two out of three problems, so there is only one left. But, gaah! What should I do?

_Processing… Syntax Error 101_

_After two minutes of staring at the test paper and the scientific calculator…_

_Hahaha_, I thought. I knew it. Science drives me crazy. _Just laugh it off, Kotoha, since you cannot do anything anymore. Hahahaha._

The test papers were passed after that five-minutes, and now, we are fixing our things because the bell rang already—meaning, dismissal time.

When I finished arranging my things, I saw Maya who was blankly staring at somewhere while zipping her bag. I went to her.

"Maya, you okay?" I asked her because she looked a lot more in distress than I am.

"Do I even look okay?" she asked, frowning. She then sat on her chair and buried her face on her palms.

"Hahahaha! It's okay, friend. I feel you," grinning, I said.

"How come you can laugh like that if you feel me?" she remarked.

I smiled and patted her back, and I sat on the chair next to hers. "Because I cannot do anything with what I'll get, so I'll just laugh it off! Be positive, Maya, and everything will be fine! If I pass, good for me. If I fail, it's okay! I'll just have to study harder for the next exams, right?" That was just a way to brighten up our dull mood. With 100% certainty, I know I will fail the exams.

She stared blankly at me for a while and then she smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

I winked at her. "I should go now, Maya. See you tomorrow. _Jaa_!" I said, waving my hand.

She waved her hand as well. "Okay, see you!"

I went downstairs. I was about to go home, but I decided to go to the gymnasium and check the basketball team out. It has been almost a few weeks since I last visited there.

I glimpsed in and saw Kise was near the entrance. He noticed me immediately and he waved at me. "CHIAKICCHI!" he shouted, making me cover my ears.

I was about to scold him but, "Kise!" Akashi called him while eyeing him indignantly. Akashi saw me, and he was also eyeing me like how he did to Kise a while ago. I did a peace sign, and mouthed a "sorry, just don't mind me."

"S-Sorry, Akashicchi!" he said, bowing a thousand times. He even zipped his mouth with an imaginary zipper.

Afterwards, he turned to me. "Chiakicchi! Huhuhu! The exam is soooooooo…. waaaaahhh."

I snickered at his expression. This guy is really a cry-baby. "Hahahaha. It's okay. We all suffered…" I trailed off, and my attention was diverted to Akashi. "Well, except for Akashi, of course.

"Just accept whatever you'll get," I encouraged him. But still, his expression hasn't changed. "For now, focus on your practice or else Akashi would make you suffer even more."

Kise nodded. I, on the other hand, just stayed outside and watched so as not to disturb them.

The basketball team regulars were having a practice game. Red team consists of Akashi, Midorima, and Kise. On the other team, which is the blue team, are Aomine, Kuroko, and Murasakibara. The red team is in the lead with two points. The ball is theirs, and it's already in the fourth quarter. Akashi was dribbling the ball, pointing out to where Midorima or Kise should go. And then he went to the basketball ring, getting through Aomine and Kuroko, but Murasakibara was there in the center. But it seems Akashi has planned everything well and he passed the ball to Midorima, who was outside the two-point area. There, he shot the ball and it perfectly went in. (a/n: Sorry, I am not a good game strategist. just watch basketball xD)

The game went on and ended up with a one-point difference. Red team won, as usual.

After the practice, they tagged me along to the convenience store. Momoi was also with us. We were walking together, although it feels kind of awkward to walk with six boys. They were talking about random things that I and Momoi can't even relate with, so we have our own conversation.

"Neh, Chi-chan," Momoi called me.

"Hm?"

"How long have you been friends with Akashi-kun?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you that these past few days but I haven't had the chance."

"7 years and 11 months. 4 weeks to go and it would be 8 years."

"Wow! So you were friends since grade-school? That's so sweet! Do you celebrate your anniversary or monthsary?" Momoi grinned. I blushed for a moment and then shook my head as a no.

"No, we don't! We're not a couple to even celebrate. Maintaining our friendship strong is enough," I said.

"But I will not be surprised if Chiaki and Akashi would be a couple someday," Aomine butted in. Because of that, I felt my cheeks heat up even more. _We? A couple someday? T-That's impossible,_I thought. Isn't that so cliché? Girl and boy best friends or friends will end up being a couple?

I hissed and said, "Just… ugh. Shush, Aomine." Aomine and Momoi then laughed.

We arrived at the convenience store after a few minutes of walking. We ordered ice cream and we stayed outside, talking about random things again.

Even though I'm not a part of the team, it really feels good to see them this happy with each other. I was enjoying watching them that I didn't notice I was already smiling sheepishly.

"Chiakicchi! What do you think is the coolest shot in basketball?" Kise asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

A three-pointer is cool. There is only a little probability that a three would go in, especially if the one marking you is putting a lot of pressure on you. Even free-from-pressure players are not always sure that their shots would go in. A lay-up, a teardrop, a fade-away, and any other two-pointers like those are also cool. Going for a drive and getting past your opponents is difficult. Dunks and slams are cool, too. Not all dunks go in. "Hmmm, every shot is cool, as long as you put all your heart and your mind in that shot" is my answer. Hehehe. I cannot choose among the three, a dunk, or a lay-up, so I decided to be safe.

That was not deep. Akashi told me that it's a fundamental requirement in every basketball player to put their hearts and minds while playing. (I don't play though)

"No, it's a dunk!" is Kise's argument.

"Stupid. Of course, it's a three," Midorima, on the other hand, said. "No matter how you shoot twos if the opponent will keep on shooting threes; the opponent's score will just inflate."

I chuckled at them. They were so cute they even chose that topic to argue with. For me, it depends on the player which shot is the coolest for him. Some may say a three, because they are sharp outside shooters. Some may say a lay-up, a teardrop, or a fade-away, especially if they are the type of players who can get past the defense of the opposing team. Those that can dunk would say that dunk is the coolest.

It doesn't matter which shot is the coolest. Every shot is important and is crucial. (I hoped you've learned something from a basketball fan. Kotoha Chiaki, at your service!)

Subsequently, we went our way home. Akashi accompanied me and he agreed to take the bus.

We went to the bus stop, yet the bus isn't still there, so we waited for a few minutes. We are in silence while waiting, so I roamed my eyes around, and saw a particular shop I used to visit because of their cute items. "Neh, Akashi, I will just go to that shop. I will be back in five minutes."

He glanced at me. Maybe he was thinking if he would allow me or not. He knows that I am a naughty stubborn girl, but I was surprised when he nodded. I smiled and said a "thanks," and I hurriedly went to the shop.

Upon getting in, I already saw a basketball keychain. I beamed and paid for it, and then went back to the waiting shed. I haven't given Akashi anything yet as a pay for the necklace he gave me.

I chased my breath and handed him the keychain. "I hope there's no interest for this late pay of my debt."

He reached out his hand and got the keychain from me. And then, he smiled again. "Thank you."

This guy's smile is honestly contagious. Whenever he smiles or he laughs, I am carried away and will find myself smiling or laughing too.

"Is this your advanced anniversary and 'monthsary' gift to me?"

My smile faded and my mouth hung open. My eyes were wide too for a moment. He also made my cheeks heat up. _Anniversary? Monthsary? So he was listening a while ago with our conversation? Argh._

"How do you want to celebrate?" he teased.

"Wah, no. Akashi, no. Stop!" I frowned at him. Ugh, it has been Akashi's hobby to tease me around and make fun of me. Grr.

He shook his head, chuckling at me. Consequently, the bus has arrived, so we went in and sat beside each other. I looked by the window and avoided to make eye contact with Akashi.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

He will not stop unless I'll answer him. He really wants to provoke me, doesn't he? "Whatever it is that you like is fine by me," I surrendered. I looked at him and grinned. "Just make sure you'll treat me food. Hehe!"

He just smiled a bit and then silence took over again.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_"The only one who can beat me is me!"_

**Xx xX**

One week has passed again since our exams. Time really runs fast. This week will be hectic for the basketball team members because the basketball tournament is being held already. They had their games yesterday, and no one will be surprised if they already advanced to the next round.

Aomine is being talked about everywhere in the campus. He was able to score 40 points yesterday! That is a big wow for a middle school player to even score like that.

He didn't attend practice today morning; that, we don't know why. Even Akashi doesn't have any idea on what's his reason is. As far as I know, this is the first time he skipped practice without prior notice.

"We'll soon know his reason. For now, just focus on the practice," I heard Akashi said. Everyone nodded, and they continued.

"Why is that Aomine absent?" Maya asked. She tagged along with me because she wants to stalk her crush. Hahaha, kidding.

I shrugged. "I don't have any idea either. Momoi, do you know why?"

"Neither do I," she replied. I could see she's worried for her friend. Momoi sighed and sat beside me. "But maybe yesterday's game has something to do with this."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I couldn't really explain, but I've noticed that he changed. It wasn't that obvious, but since I know him so much, I was able to observe it immediately.

"His joy in basketball is slowly fading," she continued, which made both Maya and I gasp.

I asked her again. "What do you mean?"

Momoi set her eyes on the game while taking down some notes, and then she started to spill out everything. "I tell you, his skills are utterly beyond the normal for his age. His skill is greatly improving. With that, no one in his age—or maybe even those older than him—can match his skills. He realized that, and that's the reason of his change. Maybe he thinks that he can win any game without even practicing, because no one could ever beat him. I am unsure of this, but that's my hypothesis."

I nodded to show I understand and looked over Akashi who was busy training his teammates for tomorrow's game. I'll ask him later on what is his hypothesis about that.

"Chiaki," Akashi called me while I'm eating my lunch. I gestured him "wait" because I'm still chewing on my food.

"Hm?" I said after swallowing my food. He approached me. I offered him to sit on the vacant chair in front of me, and he gladly obliged.

"What did Momoi tell you a while ago?" he sternly asked. I could so see he doesn't like what Aomine did.

I tried to remember what Momoi exactly said to me while I pinched my sandwich. "She told me her hypothesis on why Aomine didn't attend your morning practice." I glanced on him and with his look, he asks me to continue.

I did so. "Hm, according to her, Aomine is starting to change because his skill is utterly beyond normal? Because of that, Aomine realized that no one could beat him now. And he believes he will always win without even practicing. That's all I could remember."

Akashi looked a lot more serious after my statement. He nodded and stood, "Thank you," he firmly said and went out the room. I followed him with my eyes until he was out-of-my-sight.

_Akashi__went to the student council room and sat on his chair. Indeed, he doesn't like what Aomine did a while ago. Aside from that, what he doesn't like is the springing of Aomine's skills._

_Because Akashi is trained by his father to be the best, he has this side that doesn't want to lose. He_**_is_**_the best, and he will always be. He is the one who can be beaten by no one, and not Aomine._

_Akashi__is now feeling the pressure—the pressure of his father and his belief that he will always be the best._

_With that, a different Akashi is starting to spring inside his heart, and it is yet to be awakened. Akashi is aware of that, but he knows today's not the time. 'No, not this time, Seijuurou. Just for Chiaki.'_

I knocked on the door of the student council room, waiting for Akashi to answer. He looks problematic when he went out. I might as well cheer him up.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door. "Hi Akashi," I greeted him. He doesn't have any paper works on his table, so he's not that busy today. But still, he looks stressed.

"Is there something wrong, Akashi?" I asked him when I sat down on one of the chairs in front of him. "You can open it to me."

"No, I'm fine, Chiaki," he denied.

I frowned. "Don't say that as if I don't know you at all. I know there's something wrong. Tell me, Akashi. Is it about Aomine?"

He didn't answer. He just kept his mouth shut, not even looking at me. I rubbed my head in frustration and said, "Okay. I give up. I'll just pretend that everything's okay."

Akashi raised his head and looked at me. I smiled at him. "Smile." But he only stared.

I rolled my eyes and pinched his cheeks lightly, forcing him to smile. "Smile, I said. You're a genius and yet you cannot do that simple thing?" I released him, almost breaking into laughter.

After a few moments, he stood up and pinched my cheeks. "O-Ow!" And then he smiled.

"Be grateful. You can make me smile" is what he said before going out the room.

_Kyaaaahhhhh._ What was that? It felt… weird? Did I feel something in my stomach?

I dropped that off and smiled back. Yeah, I should be grateful because I can make someone like him who is so strict (and kill-joy).

I followed him and caught up, and then I walked beside him. "Be grateful. I make you smile. That means your special."

I think I saw him flinch a bit. He glanced at me, and then averted his eyes already after a few while. "Yieee, you're flattered, aren't you? I just called you special! You are my mother after all! Hahahaha," I snickered and started running. I missed calling him 'mother' since I used to call him this when we were kids. Hahahaha!

"Tch. Chiaki, it's prohibited to run..." he said but I still continued running. "Tsk. Such a juvenile you are," I heard him say.

I stopped and I laughed at him. I waited for him to catch up with me. "Hahaha! I'm just joking, Akashi! Hehehe, I forgot you are the student council president… and my mother. Hahahahahaha!" I am not making fun of him—no, I admit I'm making fun of him. But I just want to cool his mood. I promised Obaa-chan that I'll be his light in his murky world, and that's I'm doing.

He glowered at me which made me step backward. He's scary when he glares! "Do you want me to send you to the student discipline?"

I shook my head while grinning. "I told you I'm just joking! You're absolutely a kill-joy, Akashi Seijuurou."

**Xx xX**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I was sitting on the swing within the park we—Akashi and I—used to visit when we were kids. I am alone, but I needed this just for some relaxation and peace of mind.

I remembered all the memories we built in this park. We used to play in this playground (or maybe it's more accurate to say that _I_ used to play here). It has always been my hobby to sit in this swing and then Akashi would push the swing gently. We also had picnics here with obaa-chan.

I smiled at those thoughts. I miss those days and obaa-chan, too.

I heaved a sigh and decided to go, but something halted me from doing so. "Hey, that's our ball!" I heard a voice shouted. The voice sounded from an elementary pupil. I searched for the voice's origin, turning the whole park down just to find it. And then I saw a basketball court maybe five meters away. There, I saw a bunch of high school boys bullying those children.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, and ran towards them. My feet ran by their own without my instruction, by the way.

I slammed open the entry door to the courts, my fists clenched. "Halt!" I shouted, making them turn towards me. The high school boys are dressed like gangsters or such. They're indecent-looking. But I must admit they are scary enough to shut my mouth up and weaken my knees. My guts seemed to run away from me.

I'm not being a hero here. I just felt the need to do this even though I know I'm not that tough to face these scary guys.

One of those gangsters smirked at me, sending me shivers down my spine. "Are you stopping us from what we're doing?" he asked; his voice cracked and unpleasant to my ears.

"Yes, I-I am! It's just unrightfully to bully these kids!"

Another one, whose hair is died rainbow (I'm not kidding) and his hair spiky, glowered at me like a lion glaring at its prey. I gulped at the sight, but I tried my best not to look scared. "It's their fault for entering our territory, and it's also their fault for messing with us. You too, you just messed with us."

Deep-inside, I wanted to ran away to keep myself safe. But, since I wanted to do this, then I will stand up, chin-up, and do this! _Kotoha, you_ _must not show how weak you are. Show them how strong you are!_

I was about to shout at them when another one took out a knife, which made me step backward. The kids ran to me and hugged me on my waist. I looked at them and they looked really scared, as I see in their faces. Their hands are shaking and their grip on the hem of my coat is tight.

I averted my attention on the guys once again, and they hadn't kept the knife away yet. I am so nervous I find it hard to breathe in oxygen.

"Nee-chan, what will we do?" one of the kids asked.

"Wait," is what I said, although I can't think of any plans yet. I _am_this nervous my mind's system is malfunctioning, so it seems.

_What will we do? I don't even know. God, please save us._

"Why don't we decide it with basketball?" a familiar voice said. I turned my head and saw Akashi. I am so happy he arrived! Yes, you don't know how happy I am! This is so cliché, I know, but hey! I didn't know it is this cool!

I stopped fangirling when the leader (I suppose), whose hair is spiky as a needle laughed, evilly. Or more honestly, I should say that he looks like a shark or a cock with his hair. He also has piercing which uhm, for me doesn't really look cool.

"Sure, whoever you are, chibi." _Hahahaha_! I admit it, I mentally laughed when he called Akashi a chibi. "Four on one, can you?" he added. What? Four on one? Well, if it's Akashi we're talking about, I know he can do it.

"As you please, it's fine by me. First to shoot five will be the winner." Akashi smirked at him, but his eyes shows he's infuriated. "By the way, you don't use a knife when you play basketball," he said.

The leader tsk-ed and threw the knife on the grounds. They all folded their sleeves up to their elbows.

Akashi removed his coat and necktie. He threw it to me. He also folded his sleeves up to his elbows. _Wow, Akashi looks hot_. I shook my head and erased those thoughts.

The game started. The leader is dribbling the ball, smirking at Akashi. I, on the other hand, slowly walked to the knife for safety purposes. I got it and threw it far, far-away.

I focused then on the game. The ball is still in the possession of the gangsters. The leader tried to do a drive, trying to get past Akashi. However, Akashi is so fast he stole the ball away from him, making a fastbreak to the other end. He jumped and made a lay-up, making sure it will perfectly go in. It did, and that's one point for Akashi.

With that, the game continued. Akashi won in the end, of course. The gangsters were not able to shoot even one. They are now lying on the floor, panting. Hah! That's what you get for calling Akashi a chibi.

"Now get yourselves up and go," Akashi ordered with his frightening voice. The gangsters stood up immediately and ran away.

I smiled at Akashi and raised my thumb. "Thank you, Akashi!" I said while running to him. "Sorry for causing you trouble."

"Don't mind it," he said, putting back his coat and his necktie.

The kids ran towards Akashi and hugged him too. "Thank you onii-chan! You're so cool! You're the best basketball player to me! What's your name?"

"Akashi Seijuurou," he answered, smiling at the kids. They looked so happy because they can now play. "Neh, neh, could you play with us, nii-chan?"

Akashi took a glanced over me. I grinned to say "go on, play with them." Akashi looked at the kids and nodded in agreement. They jumped in joy and hugged him once again.

I sat on the bench and rested as I watch them play. Their picture is perfect. I fished my phone in my pocket and took a picture of them playing gleefully. This day turned out into a great day.

"Nee-chan!" I heard them call me. I mouthed a "why" at them. They gestured me to come and play with them too. I smiled and stood from the bench. I don't play basketball, but I really wanted to see these kids' smiles, so I accepted their request.

They passed to me the ball. "Just one shot, nee-chan!"

I nodded and shot the ball with all my strength. It went it miraculously. This is the first time, I think. "Yehey!"

After a few while, we decided to rest and just talk with each other. They asked a lot of things, that's why I now believe that kids are the greatest interviewers. They even asked, "Nii-chan, is nee-chan your girlfriend?"

I gasped, too shocked of the sudden query. "What made you ask that?" Akashi queried back.

"Because you save her a while ago! You are like superman, a while ago, rescuing his loved one in danger!"

I shook my head while smiling. "No, no! We're not _yet_—" I trailed off and bit my lip. _Yet?_ _So does that mean, I am hoping for us to be in a relationship more than friends? Argh, Kotoha, argh._

I sneaked a glance on Akashi. He was smirking at me, and oh my goodness, he looks so—Kotoha, stop watching or reading cheesy stories. I think it puts a bad influence on you.

Akashi continued my statement. "We're only friends." Hooh, thank goodness, Akashi didn't tease me!

The kids forgot about that topic already. What should we expect? They are kids and they don't have interest in that. "Onii-chan, what should we do to become a great player?" one boy asked.

Akashi paused for a while. Maybe choosing the statement that these kids will understand the most. "Scores don't really matter. What matters is that you put all your heart and your mind in every shot and in every game you will play. Don't be afraid to lose. It pains, true, but you shall accept it wholeheartedly, stand up, and fight."

The boys' expressions brightened with his encouraging words.

Afterwards, we already went home. "You really looked scared, Chiaki," Akashi said while we're on their car. Kawata-san picked Akashi up, and they asked me to get in the car as well.

I nodded. "Of course. It's our life and safety we're talking about." I was really, really terrified. I thought I will die! Although they didn't come closer to us with that knife, but they could throw it to us and nobody knows what could happen!

I added "Good thing you came, or else I wouldn't be here talking and sitting beside you."

**Xx xX**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I chilled due to the coldness of the wind, making me hug myself. Today's a Saturday and it's past 5 or so. I rose from my bed, walking towards my cabinet. I opened it and searched for my jacket, gloves, and scarf. I wore them and went outside our house.

How silly of me to even go outside despite of the cold weather. Even with my attire, the cold breeze of the wind tickled my skin.

I jogged to feel warmth, since I never did exercise even when our elementary teachers always taught us about proper hygiene and exercise.

I stopped when I felt a bit tired. I sat on the grass and appreciated the beautiful view of the sky. The sun hasn't showed yet; the stars still present, twinkling brightly in the dark skies. I smiled as I hug my knees, my eyes still on the stars.

Suddenly, I blinked as I saw Akashi's face on the skies. I shook my head and it was gone.

For many times these past few weeks, whenever I am contemplating, a picture of Akashi appears in my mind. It puzzles me. It's unusual. It always feels… weird.

_Do you like me?_

"Argh," I messed my hair in frustration and heaved a sigh. I even slapped my cheeks hard to awaken myself in this dream only to find out I'm not dreaming. Is it possible for me to fall for my friend? _Well if he's always there for you, cheering you up, and remaining by your side, there's a 99.999% chance that you can fall for him. The question is: will he catch you?_ A voice whispered in my mind. It slapped me harder than the way I slapped myself a while ago.

Afterward, I smelled a familiar scent. Consequently, cold hands covered my eyes, making me see nothing but pure darkness. Automatically, my hands touched his, and my voice called him "Akashi." Okay, this is a lot weirder than the mystery on why I always see Akashi's face whenever I'm daydreaming.

I removed his hands from covering my eyes, and I turned to him. I gasped, seeing his face so close to mine our nose nearly touched. Despite the cold weather, I felt warmth on my face. I'm pretty sure I am beet red right now. "A-Ah..." I distanced my face. "Sorry." I averted my gaze somewhere else, just to avoid making eye contact with him.

I felt his presence beside me, so it means he's sitting beside me but I never felt so awkward. This is the first time I felt uncomfortable of having him beside me.

"I'm surprised you are up this early," he said.

A melody then began playing in my heart and in my mind—that same melody that has been playing ever since I met him.

_It's strange, this feeling I have right now._

_ It's almost as if it came falling down from the sky._

_The color of this special season excites my heart._

I looked up at the skies. Just as I said, I didn't dare look at him. "Are you teasing me or what?" I said, frowning.

_From the first time we met,_

_The melody of my heart has shouted a sign._

_I can't stop, I won't stop, why?_

"Somehow, I am." I swear I saw him smile. I looked at him, and I was right. He was really smiling. It's really a puzzle on how I see him even when I'm not even looking at him.

_Reach;_

_Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow halation?"_

_I can't wait for thoughts pile up,_

_It's vexing but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love._

"You're blushing," straightforwardly he said. That made my eyes widen. I covered my cheeks and denied it. "No, I am not!" _Silly. He saw you already. Why deny it anyway?_

"But you are. Don't deny it anymore. I saw it," and then he flashed his signature smirk. I was caught off-guard. I clicked my tongue and gave up.

_Even amidst a slight fever I can't hesitate._

_Accepting the courage to dive in, I'll soon start._

Silence then took over us, making my heartbeats sound clearer. I rested my chin on the knees, pursing my lips. This is the most awkward scene in my life. I'll sneak a glance over him, and then he'll look at me. Our gazes will lock, and then after a matter of seconds, I'll avert my gaze again somewhere. Repeat this cycle for three times.

_Maybe… maybe that so-called gravitational attraction is pulling me. It's a part of the nature, I can't just fight it._

I decided to break the deafening silence by opening another topic. "By the way, I wish you all the best for your game today. Although I know, you'll end up getting the trophy again."

"Will you watch our game?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course. That's the only support I can do, neh? But please don't blame me if you'll lose the game because of my presence."

He moved beside me and flicked my forehead. "Oww. What was that for?" I irritably said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Don't say such silly things" is what he said.

I was about to say sorry when I saw the dark skies were turning orange. Sunrise, it is. A wide grin crept on my face as I tugged Akashi's jacket. I then pointed my finger to the horizon. "Look, Akashi! Mr. Sun is saying hi!" I happily said. I know I look like a child but hey, I can't help it! The view is really beautiful!

"Is it your first time to see that, Chiaki?" he asked, full of disbelief.

I shook my head. "Na-ah. But I always feel elated whenever I witness this!" I released the sleeves of his jacket and stood up, fishing my phone in my pocket, and taking a picture of the beautiful horizon.

Akashi stood up beside me and he watched the beautiful sunrise, too.

I turned to him once the sun has fully shown its beauty. "Let's take a picture Akashi!" I said. We were friends for almost 8 years and I don't even have a picture of us.

He glared at me, but I laughed. "Don't be camera shy, Akashi. Besides, our 8th_friendship_ anniversary is nearing, so this is a part of our celebration," I said as I emphasized the word friendship.

After 123456789 seconds of convincing him, he agreed (half-heartedly) at last. "One, two, three, say cheese!" I said and clicked the capture button. I looked at the picture and it was really cute. Akashi is photogenic, as I must say. But I cannot do anything, he's a real kill-joy.

I kept my phone in my pocket, not giving Akashi the chance to delete the picture. "It's time to go home. Grandma will be worried if she'll find me missing. Hehehehe."

Akashi didn't give me a word, but instead, he started walking, leaving me behind again. I rubbed my nape and followed him.

The buzzer came, signaling the end of the first half of the game. There is no much surprise that Teiko is up by 14 points, but what surprised us is that Aomine didn't play, since he was absent.

"Hmm, it's very rare for Aomine to be absent in a game like this, especially today is the finals," Maya commented as we walked outside the area to kill time. "He's the dude who's very crazy over basketball."

I shrugged as I sat down on one of the steps outside the arena. "People change. We don't know why, but 'change' is already a part of our lives. We need to accept that, no matter what."

Maya sat down beside me and nodded her head. "Yeah, rig—Is that Aomine I'm seeing?" she said, pointing somewhere. I diverted my eyes and saw Aomine, lazily walking towards us. He was yawning and I cannot sense any excited aura around him.

"Yo, Chiaki, Akizuki," he greeted us and yawned again.

"Hey, Aomine, why are you late? You overslept?" I asked him.

He stopped from walking and looked at us. "Not at all."

"Then why are you late?" I interrogated him once more.

He smirked. "Even if we're down by as much as 30 points in the first half, I can catch it up in the second half anyway," is what he said before disappearing out of my sight.

Maya shook her head. "His ego has grown big, I see. Tsk tsk," Maya said. She's right. Something's wrong, and I hate it.

Teiko won, of course, with Aomine contributing 41 points for them. I looked at the faces of their opponents, and they looked crushed—no, they are really crushed. I felt sorry for them.

I looked at Teiko. Some were happy, but some didn't care at all, like winning is as normal as breathing.

"Hey, why frown there? Let's greet them later!" Maya excitedly said, releasing me from my thoughts. I forced a smile. I can't remove this feeling of nervousness. I felt a storm is coming. And it's not really good.

_ "**People change. We don't know why, but 'change' is already a part of our lives."**_

**Xx xX**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Kotoha's father is arranging his office table and his self for the visit of the big bosses of their company. He piled the folders and papers orderly. He then wiped his table with a rag. As he was wiping his office table, he saw a picture of him and Kotoha. He picked it up and smiled. It was taken recently at their house a few weeks ago. It's a selfie of Kotoha with his dad behind her. They are both widely smiling, which shows that they are happy to be together. He wiped it and put it back to where it was. After that, he got back to work._

_Later on, the big bosses took rounds in the office. Akashi's father was one of the big bosses. It's a coincidence of course; they didn't know each other._

_One of the bosses stopped in front of Chiaki-san's table. He smiled at the sight of his responsible employee. He has heard a lot of good things about him. That's the reason why he has stayed in the company for almost a decade. "Chiaki-san, good morning to you."_

_Chiaki-san turned around and saw the bosses. He felt his stomach turn; he was certainly nervous. He stood and smiled formally. "Good morning, sirs. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. The boss a while ago nodded and smiled too, offering a hand shake. Chiaki-san accepted it._

_On the other hand, while listening, Akashi-san's attention saw a glimpse of their perfect picture. And then he went back to listening. Afterward, he also introduced himself to Chiaki-san._

_Upon hearing his surname 'Akashi', Chiaki-san was at the very least surprised. He never knew that the person Kotoha feared so much is one of his big bosses. He was pretty sure that this Akashi is Akashi Seijuurou's father. As soon as they finished talking about work, the big bosses excused themselves, complimenting him._

Two days to go before our 8th _friendship anniversary_. I need to contain my excitement or else I'll collapse here! I really couldn't believe we will be able to reach that number, and counting more. Due to this uncontrollable excitement though, time seems to move slowly.

Today, Momoi, Kuroko, Maya, Kise, and I were on the rooftop, bonding with each other.

"Chi-chan, what are you so happy about? Don't tell me you're already in love? With Akashi-kun?" I narrowed my eyes at Momoi.

I didn't realize I was grinning the whole time.

"What are you saying, Momoi? It's not that!" I defended, even though I felt my cheeks were flushed red this moment.

"Hahaha! But Chiakicchi's cheeks are red. You look like a tomato! Kawaii," Kise commented.

"Kise-kun's right, Chiaki-san," Kuroko supported Kise. I felt more warmth on my cheeks that caused me to turn away from them, letting my back face them. I held my cheeks and closed my eyes, instructing them to 'act normal' in situations like this.

I heard them laugh. Someone held my shoulder. "It's okay, Kotoha!" I heard Maya said. "You can open it to us—Momoi and me only," she added. She meant that Kise and Kuroko should leave us alone.

"Eh? What do you mean, Aki-cchi? Isn't that unfair? We're Chiakicchi's friend too!" he complained. I snickered.

_Should I tell them or not? Will it make me feel better?_

In five minutes, I've made up my mind that I should tell them everything. I need to spill the beans. Keeping this suffocates me, so I need to release this.

I am not sure if I do _like_him or maybe _love_ him more than a friend, but the weird feelings I have are bothering me.

"They need privacy, Kise-kun. We should go," Kuroko supported us. "Jaa."

"Huhu! Bye, Chiakicchi! Tell me the story some other time! Bye!" I looked over my shoulder to see if they were leaving. As I turned, I saw no one but Momoi and Maya only. So, I sat up properly and faced them.

"Please don't tell anyone anything I will tell you, especially Akashi! I trust you two, that's why I will spill out everything," I began with.

I glanced over them, and I saw on them that they are willing to listen in what I'll say. I closed my eyes, inhaled, and then exhaled. "Etto, a few days had passed since I felt… weird? Awkward? Uneasy? Okay, no word could describe what exactly I am feeling, but one thing's fact: it's unusual. I never felt this kind of feeling ever since we became friends. My heart beats faster, louder. My cheeks seem to heat up every time we are together. Nevertheless, I am feeling a weird kind of excitement and happiness. To be honest, I…" I trailed off, rubbing my nape. This is too cheesy for a Kotoha Chiaki to even say. "I always saw his face even if I'm not looking at him. I see him whenever I'm alone."

There came a long pause after my confession. That's so embarrassing.

But I was startled by their late sudden reaction. They squealed "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" at the top of their voice I doubt it won't reach the other building.

"I'll go straight. You have fallen hard, really hard. You were struck by his charm. Oh my goodness, Kotoha! Hahahaha. Well anyway, you can never resist falling. You don't have wings, that's why you fell. Hahaha," Maya jested. I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm.

"Hahahaha! Kidding aside, Maya is right. You have fallen very, very hard for that guy. You haven't realized for a while maybe because first, you are just too innocent. Second, you are just too dense. Third, both."

I covered my face with my hands. _Life is full of clichés. I never imagined experiencing one. Huhu._

I _am_ not yet ready to accept whatever they said, though. Argh, I can't believe it.

"Don't worry, Kotoha! We know Akashi loves you more than the way you love him. Such a blessed girl you are. Akashi has it all."

Did I just feel a tickling sensation in my stomach?

"Nee-chan!" I heard somebody call me. I looked around, searching for him. I then saw kids who were waving at me happily on the basketball court. "Nee-chan! Hello!"

I remembered them. They are the ones who were bullied by mean high school boys a week ago. I waved my hand at them and ran to the courts.

"Hello, guys!" I greeted them as I entered the courts. They approached me, running, and then they hugged me. I crouched and hugged them back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Me too!"

"I missed you!"

"I'm hungry."

I messed their hairs while smiling widely. "Hahaha. I missed you all. Anyway, sorry, I don't have any food here for you."

"Awwww," he groaned, making us laugh in chorus.

"By the way, nee-chan," a kid tugged my coat. I looked over him. "Where's nii-chan?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. He has been very busy. I hope you'll understand that."

They all nodded. Truth is, I haven't talked with Akashi this day. No, I'm not avoiding him. He was just busy.

We played for about half an hour by testing who can shoot the ball from the farthest possible position for us. Are girls really not for basketball or am I the only one? I was only able to shoot a few inches away from the free-throw line, but the kids were able to shoot a few inches away from the three-point area. Huhuhu.

Afterward, I left them already. I remembered today's obaa-chan's death anniversary. But the cemetery was very far from the park, so I decided to visit the part where we used to have picnics, instead.

As I go near, I saw Akashi there, sitting on the grass alone. I was about to call his name, but I noticed his aura is in-gloom. I grimaced, feeling empathy for him. He truly loves obaa-chan, doesn't he?

I came close to him and sat beside him. "Akashi."

He was a bit startled by my sudden appearance. He looked at me. "Chiaki. Why are you here?"

I played with my fingers and then spoke up. "I remembered that obaa-chan's death anniversary is two days away from our friendship anniversary. I thought of visiting the cemetery, but I realized it is kilometers-away from here. So I visited the lake instead. I didn't expect you are here."

"I happened to pass by here since I visited our coach in the hospital."

"Eh? What happened?"

"He collapsed in the morning. He was admitted to the hospital for further examinations."

I nodded my head.

As I can see, Akashi hasn't completely moved on. Who will be when their beloved dies? Plus the fact that he doesn't have a good relationship with his father.

"Cheer up, Akashi. Frown won't change anything. I'm here for you," I smiled empathetically. "As I said these past few years, you are never alone. That's what I promised you ever since we signed on our palms, didn't I? So if you won't cheer up, and then I'm not an effective friend, because I was not able to make you happy."

He stared at me. _No matter how I avoid falling for him, I just can't leave his side. Who knew that a friendly vow will turn into something like this?_

He smiled. I smiled back. And then he pinched my cheeks again. "O-Oww!" After he has enjoyed pinching my poor cheeks, he released me.

"You really enjoy pinching my cheeks, don't you?"

"It became my hobby ever since we've met. You can't blame me."

I punched his arm lightly. "You're so mean!"

Seeing him smile like that makes me happier. If only obaa-chan is alive, she'll be truly proud of me.

"By the way, congratulations for being National champions! You are now the no. 1 in Japan, hooray! Sorry for my late greeting, hehehe. You did great," I praised. "And then next year, you'll be champions once again. Cool!"

"I'm also looking forward for another trophy," he beamed.

_They kept talking for a while, laughing, smiling together._

_On the other hand…_

_"I'll be late for a few minutes. I'll have some business to do," Akashi-san said over the phone. He hung up after that._

_He decided to stroll around the park. He was bothered when he saw Kotoha and her dad's picture. He wasn't certain about what he felt. Maybe he felt envious of their happy picture, or maybe not. He doesn't know. So he decided to relax._

_While he was strolling, he saw a familiar figure. He walked near them._

_He saw Seijuurou… together with a girl, Kotoha._

_He heaved a sigh. He wants Seijuurou to focus in his academics, and not on a girl. So he decided to approach them._

_As he was nearing them, he heard their joyous conversations, to which he concluded that maybe, his son already loves her. And he hates that._

_"Seijuurou," he broke their conversation._

_Kotoha and Seijuurou turned around and saw him. Both of them were surprised._

_Akashi__tch-ed in his mind._

_**Check.**_

_His father has caught him off-guard, cornering him in a difficult situation. The queen is also cornered. If he moves the king, the queen will be sacrificed. No other moves would be applicable. Hence, he needs to decide wisely for his next move._

_"Darn it," Akashi thought. _

"Seijuurou," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. We turned towards him.

I gasped. I-It's… Akashi's father. I never met him personally but I was able to see pictures of him.

My hands began to sweat and they became cold upon the sight of him. _I-I never wanted this time to come, but then it did._My stomach turned upside-down, and my heart's beat became louder.

"Let's go home. I'll be waiting in the car," he said and turned away.

I looked at Akashi. He was clenching his fist. He sighed and held his forehead. Afterward, he looked at me, pain written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Chiaki. I should leave now. Let's talk tomorrow." I nodded. I understand him.

We stood and our gazes locked. _Will this be the end?_"No matter what, we'll not leave each other, neh?" I asked him, my voice breaking. _I have treated him as my friend, my best friend, my brother, my mother, and now I'm dearly falling for him. But then…_A tear made its way from my eyes, trickling down my cheeks. I wiped it.

He didn't answer with a word, but instead, he pulled me into a friendly hug. I hugged back, and then we pulled away. "Take care" is what he said before going away.

I was staring at the ceiling the whole time we finished eating. I rolled from side-to-side.

I'm really nervous on what's going to happen. Negative thoughts are flooding my mind, and I can't help but to be problematic with those.

_Don't worry, Kotoha. Everything will be all right. Stop stressing over it. Everything will be fine. Just believe._

However, no matter how I convince myself that nothing will happen, I can't. I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling.

Beep beep. My phone beeped. I received an e-mail. I reached for my phone on the table beside my bed, flipping it open.

I winced, seeing Akashi's ID right away. I bit my lower lip while I opened his mail.

**From: Akashi :)**

**To: Me**

**Message:**

_Chiaki, please stay away from me._

_It's for your own good._

**Xx xX**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Reference: Chapter 220-221 of the manga. Some of the events are not mine, only those that were added are mine. Uhm, enjoy?**

**Xx xX**

**From: Akashi :)**

**To: Me**

**Message:**

_Chiaki, please stay away from me._

_It's for your own good._

I felt everything stop—the time, my heart, and my mind—they all stopped running. I almost lost my grip on my phone once I had read his message. My chest tightened and I felt a lot burdened; is this what they call being broken-hearted?

I closed my eyes and sat up on my bed, and then I leaned my back against the wall. _I'll not cry. I will not,_I encouraged myself to stay strong. I know myself a lot. I am weak when it comes to things like this.

I tried to release some of the heavy burden in my chest by letting out a sigh. Glad it worked for some moment, at least. I opened my eyes and stared at my phone and Akashi's message. I started typing, but I erased it later then on once it came through my mind that it isn't the appropriate answer. I didn't know how to correspond properly to him without sounding (looking) so dramatic.

**From: Me**

**To: Akashi :)**

**Message:**

_Why?_

After about ten minutes of brainstorming about how I should reply him, I finally sent a single word reply. That's the only reply I could manage as of now. I also think that it is the safest possible response I can give.

I was speechless. Different emotions began mixing, causing more pain on me. I got my pillow, hugged it, and buried my face on it. I can assure everyone that I am not crying (just a little bit more), though.

After probably ten minutes, he replied.

**From: Akashi :)**

**To: Me**

**Message:**

_Let's discuss it tomorrow after class. Wait for me until 4 PM in the student council room. If the clock strikes at 4:01 PM, yet I'm still not around; then let's settle everything on the day after tomorrow._

**From: Me**

**To: Akashi :)**

**Message:**

_I understand. Thank you anyway, Akashi. Take care._

**From: Akashi :)**

**To: Me**

**Message:**

_You, too. Take care. Good night._

I threw my phone on my bed, and I slumped back, facing the ceiling again.

_Chiaki, please stay away from me. It's for your own good._

I never knew that such two simple sentences would make my heart ache so much. Everything went totally upside-down, literally. I suppose secrets are yet to be known, no matter how hard we try to hide it.

Maybe Akashi's father has something to do with this.

**{Third Person's Point of View}**

"Seijuurou," Akashi's father called him. They are eating at the same time, although they were seated from end-to-end.

"I heard that your club won a competition on the national level," he said.

"Yes," Akashi answered on the other hand.

One could tell that a loving and proud father would greet his son a 'congratulations' or a 'great job' once he has heard news like that or anything that one would be proud of. But on Seijuurou's case, his dad didn't even bother congratulating or praising him for the work he has done. "How are your studies going?" he then asked his son.

_Tch_. Akashi thought. It hurts him to have a father like that—one who doesn't have "appreciation" in his vocabulary. "They're going smooth," he answered indifferently.

"Then it's fine. But if your extra-curricular activities interfere with your studies, you'll need to re-evaluate your priorities, then. Yet, one who dedicates himself solely to his studies in order to achieve high scores is useless. Extra-curricular activities are also necessary.

"Only one who demonstrates excellence in both academics and sports—no, in all areas—can be considered a member of the Akashi household," he concluded.

Akashi cannot do anything but to submit to his father's orders. "Yes, Dad."

Then they continued eating silently again without saying a single word.

Akashi stood from his seat as he finished eating, but his father called him again. "By the way, I also don't want you to be with a random girl like her."

Akashi's eyes narrowed and sharpened. He looked at his father, glaring at him angrily. "She's not some 'random girl' or whatever it is you're thinking about her, Dad," trying his best to show due respect, he answered his father.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to break up whatever relationship you have with her. She'll be a nuisance for you," his father said once again, finishing his food. He wiped his hands with the table napkin.

Anger took over Akashi that he has raised his voice on his own father. "Don't say that as if you know her."

His father's glare was also terrifying. "The way you answer me shows that you do love her, don't you? I tell you, it's too early for that, Seijuurou.

_"**Moreover, you don't deserve someone like her."**_

"But, then if you truly love her, it would be for the better to stay away from her. Both of you will benefit from it. Or you might want me to fire her father, do you?"

"Her father? Her father is under your management?" Akashi said, full of disbelief. He bet Kotoha is also unaware of that.

"Yes. Her father is one of our employees in Kyoto. He is one exceptional employee, though, as I must say. However, if you won't break up with her, then I would have no choice but to get her father out of his job."

His father is clever enough to corner him.

_No matter what, we'll not leave each other, neh?_ Kotoha's voice echoed in Seijuurou's mind.

_I'm sorry, Chiaki._

"Fine, I'll do it for you and your selfish desires and reasons. But don't ever involve her and her father here," Akashi said, turning his back on his father, and headed to his room.

Once he had arrived in his room, he sat on his chair and ran his hand in his hair irritably. He sighed. _I blame myself for submitting on his selfish orders again. Tch. This would not happen if I have been more cautious before._

He reached for his phone and opened it. He was greeted by their— Kotoha and him—picture. Kotoha secretly sent it to him for a surprise. And then when he saw the photo, he immediately made it his wallpaper.

He opened his mail and clicked the "create new mail" tab. He started typing these words:

**To: Chiaki**

**Message:**

_Chiaki, please stay away from me._

_It's for your own good._

It aches, but he needs to do it. One can sacrifice his happiness for the sake of his or her loved one.

The next day came.

Kotoha was heading to the student council room just as what Akashi told her. _I can't get rid of this nervous feeling. But then, Kotoha, you should believe that you could settle this with this talk,_Kotoha thought. She breathed deeply. She knocked on the door of the student council room, but no one answered her. _He's probably in the gymnasium. Oh well, I'll wait for him until 4 PM, just as he directed._

The team, aside from Aomine and Kuroko, was in the gymnasium. They were all waiting for Aomine and Kuroko to come back.

Aomine skipped practice once again, and Akashi asked Kuroko to go find and encourage him to come back and practice. However, it has been an hour since Kuroko left, and it already began raining outside.

"In the end, neither of them came back," Murasakibara commented.

"And also what coa—head coach said after practice, about Aominecchi still playing whether he comes for practice or not…

"I know Aominecchi is strong and all, but honestly, is that okay?" Kise said.

Truth is, Aomine was allowed to skip practice by their head coach as long as he will play in every game. That's unfair for everyone of course, but it's the coach's decision.

Akashi also spoke up. "I don't know what the head coach's true intentions are, but I share your sentiments."

Since practice already ended, and there's still five minutes before 4 PM, Akashi decided to go and see Kotoha. He was about to leave when Murasakibara said something that Akashi would be angry about. "Hey, Aka-chin," he called Akashi.

Akashi turned to him with a "what's-it-I-will-listen" expression. "I don't like losing. So I've kept coming for practice up until now, but if we can win without that, I don't want to do it either—that is, practicing," he bluntly said.

"If Mine-chin can do it, I was thinking maybe I should stop practicing, too."

Akashi stayed calm yet strict-looking. "Don't say such ridiculous things. There's no way I could permit that," he disagreed.

"But I just feel there's no way I can lose right now. And the reason why I've been following Aka-chin all this time is because I felt that no matter what, I could never win against you. But recently, I've begun to feel that maybe that isn't the case...

_"**I don't want to listen to someone weaker than me,"**_ Murasakibara said in a blunt manner once again.

Akashi's calm expression turned into a terrifying one, like that of a growling tiger's. "What did you say?"

_I glanced at the wall clock in the student council room and the clock struck at 4:01 PM.I tapped the table with my index finger. Akashi's things are in here. Hmm, maybe there's nothing wrong to wait for him until 4:15 PM. And besides, it's raining hard outside. I might get drenched even when I'm under an umbrella._

Akashi clenched his fists into a ball, holding his composure. "I just wanted to say I hate having to listen to someone weaker than me. That's all."

Momoi decided to butt in. "Mukkun! Why would you say stuff like that all of a sudden? It's a joke, right? Besides, if you two fight, the head coach would—"

Akashi held Momoi's right shoulder, stopping her. "Step aside, Momoi." Momoi then nodded and left everything to Akashi and Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara, I cannot simply ignore what you have said. Although the team's strongest player should not necessarily be the captain, that my position be questioned in such a manner is another matter. If you don't understand this in any other way than by force, I'll give you the honor to try. Don't overestimate yourself too much," Akashi toughly told him. He then got the ball from the floor and dribbled it. "Let's play a 1-on-1. Whoever scores 5 first wins," he challenged Murasakibara.

"Akashi?!"

"Wait…"

Akashi glowered at Murasakibara. "I have to discipline you."

"What you think is not of my concern, Aka-chin."

Akashi got totally furious about how Murasakibara acted. _I won't let this matter pass through_, he thought. And the game began.

Everyone gasped at the game's flow. Murasakibara is now leading by four points ahead of Akashi, who hasn't scored yet. Akashi attempted another lay-up, but Murasakibara blocked him again. Akashi is on a disadvantage due to his height.

"He blocked him again!"

"How… This isn't true right?"

"Murasakibara is too superior in strength! The score's already 4-0!"

"Isn't this the first time Akashi is in a dead end?!"

Whispers from the members are now filling the whole court.

Midorima and Kise were also in shock. There came not even a single time that they had thought that Akashi would lose like this. It's too unbelievable for them. _To date, Akashi has won in every competition he competed to. But if this goes on, Akashi will lose for the first time._Midorima thought.

"What's this? I thought it will be a little harder. So this is all you have?" Akashi's eyes widened to what his opponent said.

"To be honest, I'm very disappointed; taking orders from someone who is only capable of this is very unacceptable," he continued while dribbling the ball. "Hmm, forget it. Anyway, I'm too lazy to even care. Once this shot goes in, it's my win. And according to the previous agreement, I won't be forced to come to practice if I don't feel like it."

Akashi's mind started to be filled with thoughts regarding what's happening in their game. _To think that I, Akashi Seijuurou will lose in such a pitiful manner like this... It's such an impossible thing to happen. I cannot lose—whoever the opponent is, regardless of the type of situation. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are right and losers are denied. The one who is able to triumph it all is absolutely correct._

And there, the sleeping lion was finally awakened, taking over him.

Akashi snapped. He let his other self take over this time, even if that means sacrificing what—and who—he truly valued. He needed to do it, or else it would stay in his heart as long as he lives.

(And this also means that one of his orbs' colors has already changed)

"He got through!" one member said, pertaining to Murasakibara who has got past Akashi's defense. "Murasakibara is going to win!"

However, no one knew on what's going to happen next: Akashi tapped the ball from Murasakibara, causing the latter to lose possession of the ball. Everyone gasped, including Murasakibara. The ball bounced to the outside, but since it was not an official game, once you lost possession of the ball, it would be a turn-over.

Akashi picked up the ball. "You got carried away a bit, huh, _Atsushi_. Don't make me lose my patience," Akashi turned to him and he started dribbling. He eyed Murasakibara coldly but fearfully. "Anyone who opposes me should be eliminated."

_Something isn't right. He doesn't look like the Akashi-kun that I know,_ Momoi said to herself.

The game continued, and it turned the other way. Akashi did a crossover, getting past Murasakibara, and causing him to stumble down—an ankle-breaker. He shot the ball, and it's Akashi's win.

After the game has ended, Murasakibara waved his hand and was about to leave the gym. "I'll go get ready home. Good job everyone. Don't worry, I'll be a good boy and come to practice every day."

"No. You can forget that agreement," Akashi said completely different from what he told a while ago, making Murasakibara stop. "Do what you want; as long as you help the team win in competitions." Murasakabira was surprised.

Midorima reacted. "Oei Akashi! What are you saying? That's completely different from what you have said a while ago!"

Akashi didn't answer him directly, but instead, "The same goes to you two, Shintarou and Ryota. So long as we win the games, I won't say anything.

"I found out after the 1-on-1, we are too strong. It's impossible to achieve harmony. Our performance will be much better if we act on our own."

"Why?! Does that mean we will abandon our teamwork?"

"That's right. To win, the team's ultimate goal should be to allow each member to develop their full potential and to use it as best as possible. For the Generation of Miracles teamwork is nothing but an _option_."

And with that, Teiko Middle School basketball team—or the Generation of Miracles—is not the same as they were before.

**{Kotoha Chiaki's Point of View}**

I have let another 10 minutes past but then Akashi hasn't come. I looked outside. The rain had stopped already, although the sky is almost as dark as the night's sky.

I'll wait for another five minutes, and if he'll not come, then I should leave and wait for tomorrow.

So I sat down on one of the chairs beside his table and stared blankly at nothing. I hummed a tune of a certain song I have listened on the radio. It's a miracle on how I've remembered its tune on the first hearing. Maybe the song's really good.

After what seemed to be like eternity, the five minutes extension ended once again. I sighed in disappointment. He's been so busy.

Before leaving, I decided to leave a note for him. I got a sticky note from his table (oops, sorry) and his pen as well. And then I wrote on it:

_I've waited for you until 4:30 PM but you didn't come. Anyway, just take care. I hope we will be able to talk tomorrow._

_P.S. Smile before you keep this note (I'm joking :O). And yes, please don't stress yourself too much._

_P.S.S. (Kidding once again) Remember that I still and I will care for you no matter what. I'm your daughter. (*^*)V See you, Mama!_

_~ Chiaki_

**Xx xX**


	21. Chapter Twenty

"Oei, Koko-chan! Could you please move a little bit—no! WOULD YOU PLEASE MOVE THE FASTEST WAY YOU SHOULD?" I heard Take-chan bellow from downstairs. He's in a hurry since he has some club works to do. It's his fault. He insisted on taking me to school before he goes to his, although he knew all along that I am one good example of a slowpoke. Well, uh, considering the other side, it's also my fault for being like a sloth.

After putting on my uniform, I hurriedly went downstairs with my bag. I saw Take-chan with his arms across his chest. I swear he's as scary as Akashi, or maybe Akashi's still scarier, but he caused me goosebumps. It's really a bad idea to make him wait. Are all boys like this? Hope not. "I'm sorry Take-chan!" I said and bowed for a hundred times.

"No time for quarrelling! You're forgiven. Come on now," he said, panicking, and then he dragged me along with him, and we ran to the bus stop as fast as cheetahs.

"Bye, Take-chan!" I waved as Take-chan ran to his school. "See you when I see you!"

The moment he was out-of-my-sight, I decided to go in, humming the same song I was humming yesterday. I gleefully walked toward my classroom.

"Kotoha, ohayou!" Maya greeted me as I entered our classroom. I smiled at her, greeting "Ohayou!" too. I walked to my desk and chair and put my things beside my table.

We chatted again about random things that had happened from these past few days, well, aside from what had happened two days ago. It was so sad I don't want to remember it anymore.

Sensei came afterwards, and he talked about the next activities lined up for the remaining months this year.

Our first three subjects had gone smooth. There were no activities, aside of course from our teacher's discussion. Break came.

I was seated on the flooring of the rooftop, munching on my sandwich while staring blankly at the skies.

I frowned. I remembered that today's our 8th friendship anniversary, yet here we are, acting as if there's nothing special about today. I haven't talked to Akashi yet about the 'staying-away-it's-for-my-own-good' matter. I had no chance a while ago, so I'll have to wait for dismissal to come.

The breeze of the wind tickled my skin, and also it made my hair flow with it.

I exhaled. This is not the anniversary celebration I expected. I thought it was going to be happy. Even if there's nothing extravagant, but at least it was happy. Sadly, it is the other way around.

I was about to bite again, my mouth already open, when someone interrupted me. "Chi-chan," someone—or Momoi maybe—called me. I looked over my shoulder, and I was right. It was Momoi along with Maya.

I forced a smile. "Momoi, Maya. Hi there."

They sat beside me and looked at me intently. "You look sad. Why?"

I grimaced. I sighed for the unknown-th time, showing that I have this heavy weight in me. I rested my back against the wall and looked up at the skies. They knew me a lot, and there's nothing I can hide from them.

"What happened?" Momoi asked. I directed my eyes to her.

"It was a very long story to even tell you all the details. But here's a brief narration. We were together in the park, talking happily. We were unaware that his father was there, and he caught us. And then evening came, I was too stressed I barely ate. Afterward, I received a text message from Akashi, saying "Chiaki, please stay away from me. It's for your own good.""

"What? Since when?" she questioned.

I answered, "A day before yesterday."

Momoi avoided my eyes, like she was hiding something from me. I can sense it. But I decided not to ask her. I will be able to find it out by myself.

"Why? For what reason he wants you to stay away from him?" Maya asked on the other hand. I glanced at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"We haven't talked yet. Maybe later. Although I presume his father has something to do with this."

I looked at Momoi, and she was about to protest, but she prevented herself from doing so.

I'm afraid on what's going on and on what's to happen yet.

I arranged the chairs in our classroom in order. I was left alone here, waiting for Akashi, but I became too bored so I decided to arrange what I can arrange, to clean what I can clean, and any sort of chores to kill time.

When I finished, I sat down on one of the chairs and waited again, tapping the table with my index finger. It's almost 4 PM but I don't have the slightest idea where Akashi is.

I took a look outside. The sky is also sad. It seemed it's going to rain again like yesterday. _Oh come on. Is the weather playing at me as well? I don't like it._

Afterward, the clouds started crying. The rain's not hard, though and I hoped it would not rain cats and dogs later.

I turned to the door and as if on cue, I saw a glimpse of Akashi walking past the classroom, going maybe to the student council room. I stood, walked, and hustled the door as I followed him.

I was able to catch up to him. I held his right hand, to which he stopped. "Akashi," I called him.

He didn't look at me but instead, he pulled away his hand. "I told you. Stay away from me," he coldly said as he left me there, standing like an idiot. I blinked, my expression confused.

I came back to my senses and followed him inside the student council room, and then I slammed shut the door. We stood half a meter away from each other, with his back facing me. "Wait, Akashi. You told me we'll settle this. Explain it to me.

"Why, Akashi? Why do I need to—"

I was too shocked to even move. He threw a deadly cutter that almost hit my face. He purposely made it miss me though, but it was too sharp it scratched my cheek.

My eyes were wide open. I gasped. I was really, really surprised to what he did that I felt my heart throb loudly. I held my cheek and looked at my hand, and there was blood. And then I gaped at him.

"Anyone who opposes me should be eliminated. If I said stay away from me, then you shall stay away from me," he turned to me, and his gaze was so cold it sent shivers down my back. His gaze had not been very cold like this. Yes, sometimes they were scary, but they showed care. However, today is different. I couldn't pick the right words to describe how it felt to be pierced by his gaze at this very moment.

My eyes started to heat up, like they are going to make tears fall from them, but I prevented them to. _Don't cry, Kotoha. Don't cry._ _You know you're weak, so don't make yourself weaker. Be firm. Hold it. You must not show him how weak you are._

However, what he next said were the most agonizing words I ever heard of.

_"**I don't need you."**_

I stared at him, looking pathetic. His voice echoed in my mind. _I fell yet he didn't catch me. That's cruel._

_"**You will be only a nuisance to me, bugging me each and every day. So it would be the best for you to stay away, or else you'll get hurt."**_

Those made my heart twinge that I wanted to groan in pain. I balled my fists. '_So that's how he sees me? A nuisance and a bug. I was never his friend or even an acquaintance to him. I'm a nobody who kept on bugging him each and everyday. That's how he viewed me. And that's a lot worse that rejection,'_I thought.

"**Let's break that contract we had when we were kids. It's done."**

Every word he's saying is like a dagger to me. I wanted to cry. I wanted shout. I wanted to shut my eyes and cover my ears so that I won't see his cold expression or hear what he's going to say anymore. But I can't. I was frozen. I was dumbfounded.

I wanted to raise my voice at him and slap him hard on his face. But I am a coward to do that. So I kept my mouth shut, waiting for how he'll break my heart even more.

"We were too innocent that time, and I hadn't realized before that it was worthless. Forget about it, _Kotoha_. It's a non-sense contract, so we better throw it away to where it won't be remembered anymore."

I raised my head and looked at him painfully. _Did he call me Kotoha?_

Silence.

I didn't dare look at him during that silence. I felt crushed, my very being, my dignity. And the fact that the one whom I valued and loved so much was the one who did it—it aches so much.

So this really is the end? I think so.

Akashi spoke again. "Am I able to explain it to you?" he paused, but I didn't answer.

"If yes, **then leave.**"

_The music that was playing in my heart since we've met is slowly fading._

_The music is weakening_

_And then silence came._

_I cannot hear it anymore._

_Where did it go?_

_"Without a sound, without an indication,_

_Fate changes silently—"_

And then it was truly gone.

I raised my hand. I was really going to slap him, but my hand stopped in the air without my instruction. I backed away. I pursed my lip into a line, trying to earn all of my guts to speak to him. "Before that, will you let me speak?" I asked him, but I received no answer. Maybe that means yes.

I remained quiet for one or two minutes, thinking of what to say to him. I don't intend to hurt him back, though. "I want to thank you. Thank you for those wonderful years—or whatever it is to you. But for me, those were wonderful. I'm grateful you've made 8 years of my life happy. Thank you for all that you've given me. It would not hurt you if I'll keep them, right? Because I value them," I waited for his answer but he just eyed me.

"Secondly, I'm sorry for everything. Hope you would… you would forgive me… somehow," I trailed off, clenching my fists again. I am already teary-eyed, but I guess I could make it until the end of my short speech.

"Lastly…" I trailed off again. I bowed my head. I was wrong; I don't think I could contain it anymore. I closed my eyes because anytime now, they may give up and I would burst into tears. I bit my lip, because they were shaking and they might ruin my most dramatic speech. I raised my head and for the last time, our gazes locked.

_"**Sayonara, Akashi,"**_ I said and I started walking to the door. I opened it, but I stopped to say one last thing.

_"**I will miss you. So much,"**_ I whispered and then I stormed out of the room. I entered our classroom, got my things, and sprinted towards the exit.

I opened my umbrella and I started walking to the bus stop.

"Expect that the weather for the next days will be like this. Temperature in Tokyo would range from…"

I rested my head against the bus' window. It was still raining. It looked like the clouds were the ones who were crying for me. My tears were all dried up. They didn't come out, surprisingly.

I got my handkerchief and wiped it on my wound. It was still bleeding, but it was not bad. It was just a scratch. It didn't even hurt me.

Although, his words did.

_"I don't need you."_

_"Let's break the contract we had when we were kids. It's done."_

_"If yes, then leave."_

He did explain it to me, but in a harsh way. He didn't try to consider my fragile feelings and emotions. For a few moments, I hated him. I hated him for being so blunt that he has hurt me not physically but emotionally.

Even so, I believe the Akashi I was facing a while ago was not the Akashi I made promise with. His gaze and voice told it all. '_So that's what Momoi was hiding from me: that Akashi has changed; that I should not face and talk to him because I will end up being wounded—literally and figuratively.'_

When we promised each other, I told him that I will not leave his side come what may. He also told me that. But, we were too innocent, indeed.

"I'm home," lifelessly, I said. I removed my shoes and put on my indoor slippers. I went straight to my room.

"Okae—Koko-chan?" I heard Take-chan greet me but I did not bother to answer him back. I went upstairs as if there are no people around me.

I locked the door when I came in. I kept my bag away and changed clothes.

After that, I sat on my bed, raised my knees to my chest, and I hugged them. I buried my face on my arms and I started crying silently. Containing the pain won't help me. And besides, there's nothing wrong to cry. My elementary teacher told us that when we want to cry, then we should cry. After that, we should forget and act as if nothing happened.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kotoha?"

"Hey! Kotoha?"

I gave no word. Tears kept on trickling down my cheeks to my chin and to my pants. My lips were trembling, and they formed a curve that pointed downward.

"Wait. Are you crying?"

"Oei! Let me in. What's wrong?"

"Kotoha?" He kept on knocking but I didn't open it for him.

I heard him _tsk_ and I heard steps that soon faded.

I felt light somehow because of crying. But my tears were so many they weren't stopping. Maybe because I already lost three persons in my life: my mom, my obaa-chan, and my friend. I hope no one will be added to the list of the persons that I lost.

Soon, I heard the door open, but I didn't dare to look who it was. "Kotoha, hey! W-Why are you crying? Did something happen?" I heard Take-chan. I'm grateful my cousin has always been caring to me like he's my brother in blood.

I felt him sit beside me. He patted my right shoulder. "Hey."

I held the sleeves of my shirt tight to halt myself from sobbing. "Come here. Your shirt is already wet. You can cry on me."

I raised my head and looked at him. It was so embarrassing to face him because I looked so haggard. My eyes hurt already, but they won't stop.

Takeru hugged me like a brother. I buried my face onto his chest while he patted my back. A few moments after that, I stopped crying.

I pulled away. "You okay? Who did this to you? A guy? I'm going to whack his head with that thick dictionary on your study table."

I smiled at him, trying to comfort myself, and hit his head lightly. "Silly, don't do that. Violence won't do anything."

He rubbed the back of his head. "You're taking me seriously!" And then we laughed.

He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "You haven't answered my question. It was not a joke. I'm serious, so tell me. Who made you cry?"

I avoided his gaze.

"Wait." He held my shoulders and made me face him. "Where did that come from—that scratch on your right cheek?"

"We better not talk about it today, Takeru. I'll tell it to you once I'm ready. For now, I don't want to remember what had happened a while ago. Please?"

He released a deep sigh and nodded. "I got nothing to do, then. Do as you please. But now," he messed my hair. "Don't cry. It doesn't fit you." He left.

I threw myself to my bed. I removed my necklace and held it with my hand and stared at it. Akashi never explained why he gave me a cloud, and I doubt I'll ever know his explanation.

**Xx xX**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Have you ever experienced having someone so close to you? But all of a sudden, a swift wind came and that 'closure' was brought away by the wind?

After that day, I avoided Akashi. I was _quite_ traumatized, thinking that any soon, he might harm me again, and I would end up crying in vain. Every time we meet on the hallway, he would walk past me without greeting or smirking at me, like he doesn't know I exist. Even in our classroom, I would just sit on my chair, listen to my teacher, wait for the break to came, and repeat that cycle until dismissal time. It's as if he also didn't exist.

My friends asked me what's happening. It took me a hard time to tell the truth. I was in anguish. Their faces looked sad while I was telling them the whole story.

Consequently, they told me that Akashi has changed when Murasakibara confronted him, and they had a one-on-one. He became cold and prideful, saying it's okay for the team to miss practice as long as they win. Midorima explained that Akashi has another personality. He felt it long ago, yet it hadn't overcome Akashi. Unlike today, it has completely took over him.

Even so, I don't get it why he needed to throw cruel things at me (literally). He should've explained everything in a nice way.

It's presumably 4 AM in the morning and I haven't had enough sleep. I slept for almost three to four hours. I tried everything to distract myself away from 'that', but apparently, I am really hurt.

"That's what you get for loving him, Kotoha," I mumbled and rolled to the right side of the bed, facing the wall. I hugged my pillow since I don't have anybody here for me to hug.

I forced my eyes to close, but they won't do. So I decided to rise from my bed and stroll outside. I got my gloves, scarf, and jacket.

I put my hands in my jacket's pocket and I started walking, my eyes focused on the road my feet are walking on. I let my feet bring me to where they want.

I was brought on the exact place where Akashi and I spent time together as early as this moment last week. The moment I looked at the whole place, I was able to visualize how happy we are _that time_. I grimaced. I think I just forgot how to smile.

I sat on the grass, and I hugged my knees that were levelled to my chest, and stared at the calm river.

I took the risk of being friends with him. I entered the danger zone and never backed out even if I was given a chance. That is okay, but on the other hand, I should've not crossed the "more dangerous" zone—that is, falling in-love with him. If I didn't, then I won't be hurt like this. Or in a mathematical explanation, from the 100% pain, at least, it would lessen to 99.98%. Too bad it's too late to realize that.

I threw a rock to the river, and then hugged my knees again. I buried my face on them. I am not crying. I just feel relaxed whenever I do this.

"**_Sign on my hand. Put your invisible signature on it. And promise me that we'll be friends forever."_**

I raised my head and looked at the palm where he signed. I knew I'm being so sentimental, but I tell you, if you were in my position, you'll do the same. Unless you would not love Akashi the way I _do_.

I sulked and buried my face again in between my knees. Afterward, I felt a little cold due to the very cold weather, even though I wore sweater and all.

All of a sudden, I felt a thing was put onto my back. It felt like a jacket or something, so I looked around and was surprised to see Dad. "Dad, since when did you arrive?"

He sat beside me and smiled. "I arrived yesterday night. But I saw you were sleeping already, so I didn't disturb you anymore."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. Your grandma told me last time that you were crying. Takeru told me it has something to do with Akashi. Then I saw you a while ago, so I decided to follow you here."

I shook my head and smiled. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. Don't worry too much. I'm okay. It's… it's nothing. Anyway, thank you."

His eyes showed full concern for me. "Tell me the truth. You cannot hide everything forever, Kotoha. I bet it isn't '_nothing'_ to be neglected. You cried, my dear. You cried. That means you have a very big dilemma. Care to share it to me?"

Dad held my hand, as if he was saying "I'm here to listen." I looked at him and I saw him waiting for me to speak.

Talking about it slaps my face even more with the reality that we're really done, and that there's a little possibility to bring back the past. However, Dad is right. I cannot hide everything forever. And the more I hide it, the more it will be heavier for me to carry. Since I've opened this to everybody but him, it's the time for him to know.

A few minutes had passed before I decided to speak. "You already know that we were friends since we were 6 years old, neh, Dad?" He nodded.

"He was very lonely that time, although he's rich, he's a genius, he's talented, everything he has. I was afraid that he would snob me because compared to him, I'm just average. Still, I gathered all of my strength to approach him. Things turned out well. He didn't snob me. He didn't look down at me. Instead, he smiled—a little—at me. I offered him to be friends with me. He told me that his father might disapprove our friendship. But I decided to take risk. I won't get anything without risking. I told him that we'll keep our friendship in secret. With that, he agreed. And we promised each other we'll be friends _forever_. Friends never leave each other's side, do they?"

Dad shook his head. "Of course not."

"We became very close, Dad." I stopped and huffed. Tears please cooperate with me.

"That's why you have a crush on him, am I right?" Dad chuckled. I looked at him and pouted, my cheeks flushed red. "Dad!"

Dad laughed. "Hahaha, I'm trying to lighten up the mood. Sorry." That's how my Dad is. He jokes but rest assured he's listening very well.

I continued once the humor faded away. "All these years I thought everything will go smooth. I thought we will be able to keep it from his father. But we couldn't ever predict the future. Last Monday, it was his mother's death anniversary. Since the cemetery was quite far from Teiko, I decided to visit the lakeside located in the park. I was surprised Akashi was there. I decided to cheer him up. It worked, and we talked about certain things.

"Unexpectedly, someone called him. We turned to him and it was his father. He had a scary look painted on his face, like he was a monster glowering at its victim. That day, he discovered our hidden friendship."

I looked at Dad and he said "Continue."

"Night came. I received an e-mail from Akashi, in which he said I should stay away from him for my own good. I asked him why, to which he replied that he'll explain it to me once he had the chance.

"That day came. It was on Wednesday. I approached him and asked him why. He answered using his cutter."

Dad knitted his eyebrows. "What?"

"He threw a cutter at me. He purposely made it miss me, though. Then he started throwing heartless words at me. After that, he _ordered_ me to leave. Being the coward I am, I left. When I arrived home, I started crying. And now, we act as if we don't know each other's existence. End of our tragic story."

A tear made its way out of my tear duct. I wiped it immediately. It was a bad decision to tell the story from the very beginning. _It was only three days since we were separated, yet I truly miss him from the bottom of my heart_.

"People come and go, Kotoha. In today's world, no one could ever stay by your side forever. One, you may be separated from them physically. It's either they will go to far away places or they will die physically. Two, your hearts may be separated from each other, like what happened between you and Akashi. That's how our world is. But that doesn't mean you would sulk forever and discontinue living your life. There are some people in your life that will leave, but I assure you, there will be people that will come sooner. All we need to do is to yes, first, cry over losing someone. Dry your tears. Forget about it. Move on. And, cope up with the change. It would be difficult, like how I felt when I lost your Mom, but you will succeed in the end."

I looked at my Dad and I hugged him tight. How grateful I am for having a Dad like him. "And there's still a chance for you to bring back what you had before. I know there's a deeper reason for Akashi to do that. That, we'll soon know."

_I hope. I really hope._

**Xx xX**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Xx xX**

_"People come and go, Kotoha. In today's world, no one could stay by your side forever. One, you may be separated from them physically. It's either they will go to far away places or they will die physically. Two, your hearts may be separated from each other, like what happened between you and Akashi. That's how our world is. But that doesn't mean you would sulk forever and discontinue living your life. There are some people in your life that will leave, but I assure you, there will be people that will come sooner. All we need to do is to yes, first, cry over losing someone. Dry your tears. Forget about it. Move on. And, cope up with the change. It would be difficult, like how I felt when I lost your Mom, but you will succeed in the end_

_"And there's still a chance for you to bring back what you had before. I know there's a deeper reason for Akashi to do that. That, we'll soon know."_

Dad's words earlier ago were marked in my mind. It made me feel better, at least. A light has shown in my dark world, and that may lead to a brighter side of my life. I became hopeful that someday, I would escape from this lifeless murky pit.

Afternoon came and I decided to stroll around the park. I caught a glimpse of the basketball courts. There, I saw those same kids we met a few weeks ago, cheerfully playing with each other. Somehow, I felt happy and sad at the same time.

I watched them play while my back is against a tree. The kids looked so tired yet they were enjoying.

I bet all basketball players were like this when they were starters. They don't desire for winning yet for them to be truly joyful. Playing basketball in the street courts with their friends was enough. It would be great if that attitude would remain in them until they grow up. What measures a player is his heart in playing, and not just his fame and trophies.

Sadly, Teiko's basketball team—or "Generation of Miracles" as they are called now—_weren't_the same. They were like a plate that is broken into pieces. They were divided. In their state, I know they could win without even teamwork. It was only an option for them. Still, it's essential.

I was disappointed. They weren't even practicing, well aside from Kuroko and the non-regular members.

I exhaled. What's the point of supporting them, then? I don't see any need for me to watch them, even if they are my friends.

"Nee-chan!" Someone called me, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at them, and the kids were waving at me. I smiled a close-mouth smile and waved at them too.

One kid went to me and hugged me. I crouched to hug him back. Then, we sat on the grasses under the shade of the tree, since the sun is out high in the skies. We kept chattering about random silly things when he suddenly opened up a topic I don't even want to talk about.

"Nee-chan, where is your boyfriend?" I flinched at his question.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Boyfriend?"

He looked at me and he looked so confused. "Nii-chan! Akashi-nii-chan! Isn't he your boyfriend?" curiously, he asked again.

My smile was gone upon hearing his name. Hearing his name brings back everything in the speed of a light. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend. We're just…" I trailed off, remembering what Akashi told me back then.

_"Let's break that contract we had when we were kids. It's done."_

I felt my heart twinge again. Moving on is really difficult for me, really. Every time I remember everything, my heart aches and I felt like crying again. Yet, I needed to be strong, for being weak would not change anything.

"Never mind. But I told you, he's not my boyfriend," I said as I ruffled his hair.

He seemed to understand what I said since he nodded at me. I hope he would end this conversation—or at least our discussion about Akashi. "Oh. But where is he? Ever since he beat those bullies, I haven't seen him," he asked again.

I exhaled for who-knows-how-many times. "He's busy and he has gone somewhere," I said, sort of figuratively.

He frowned and knitted his eyebrows sadly. "Where did he go? I miss him already. Who would protect us if those bullies will hurt us again? Who would teach us basketball?"

I looked at him empathetically. I want to tell him that I feel the same. I miss him too. I was also asking, "What would I do without him?" But I cannot do anything, since he left. I need to stand alone and not depend on him anymore.

"I don't know where he'd gone to" is my answer to his question. Like him, I have questions about Akashi unanswered. And he's the only one who can answer them.

He lowered his head sadly. I felt pity for the kid and that pushed me to promise him things I doubt I could ever do. I put my hand on his left shoulder and patted him. "But, I will find him. Stop worrying about nii-chan, okay? I will bring here with me and you will play basketball again, you understand? I know he's just out there; he's not too far away. He will surely come back."

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "Promise? Will you promise that to me, nee-chan?"

Deep down, I doubt I could promise it to him. I'm afraid I would break this and he will hate me all his life. Yet, I managed to smile and nod. "I promise."

"Cross your heart?" he asked me again.

I raised my left hand, and crossed my heart. "Promise, cross my heart."

He grinned from ear-to-ear and glomped me. "Yehey! Thank you nee-chan! I'll wait for you and nii-chan to come back! I can't wait to learn from him and play again. And in the future, I will be a great basketball player like him." He pulled away after that and he stood, waving at me good-bye.

"Bye nee-chan! See you! And tell nii-chan when you see him that we miss him already!" I waved at him as he shifted his foot and faced his back to me.

I sat down by the window, looking up at the night sky full of stars. There are lots of them, saying hi to me with their twinkle.

_"Jurou, look!" I told him as I was in his room. I looked out at the windows, and pointed at the stars in the skies. I flashed an ear-to-ear smile. "The Milky Way Galaxy!"_

_Good thing his father is abroad, so obaa-chan let me stay here for a while. Hihi._

_He smiled at me, went beside me, and pinched my cheek. "Ouch!" He released my red cheek and I rubbed it while I glared at him. He really loves my cheek; he always pinches it! Argh._

_He looked at the stars with his usual smile, making me smile too and forget what he did. His smile is really contagious, isn't it? I averted my gaze at the stars again. "They're so beautiful, neh?"_

_"Yes, they are," he answered me._

_We fell silent for a few moments as we enjoy watching the twinkling stars in the night sky. Then, Jurou called me again. "Chiaki."_

_"Hm? Why, Jurou?"_

_"There would be a meteor shower tonight," he informed me. My smile turned into a wide grin. I didn't know that! Hehe, I don't like the subject Science at all. But I love the nature and the stars!_

_After Jurou said that, there came meteors. I opened my mouth in awe. "Wow! It's… It's more beautiful. I wonder how it feels like riding on a meteor, hehe. Anyway, let's make a wish!"_

_I closed my eyes, intertwined my fingers, and whispered a wish. 'I wish we will always be happy like this.'_

_I felt Jurou's stare at me. I looked at him and saw he was amused. "What's wrong?"_

_He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."_

_I smiled at him and grabbed the opportunity to pinch his cheeks back. He was quiet when I did it but surely he has an irritated expression. Hahaha! Serves him right._

A meteor then crossed the skies as swift as the wind and as that memory crossed my mind. There came a meteor shower like before. I don't think wishing upon a meteor will make what you wish for come true.

Even so, a part of me wished that someday, all promises will be fulfilled and would not be broken anymore. That someday, everything will be back to the way they used to be—or even better than they were before.

I looked at my palm. Akashi said it's done, but it's done unofficially. We haven't erased the invisible signatures on our palm. Someday, I wish these invisible signs will bind us back together. And that the clouds and stars in the sky would be our bridges. _Please, just this time, hear my wishes._

My eyes caught a certain picture frame. I got it and stared at it. It is a picture of me with obaa-chan. It was taken when we talked privately and I asked for a picture as a remembrance. I ran my fingers on the picture frame.

I put it again to where it was a while ago, and I was seated by the window again, staring at the twinkling stars in the night sky.

I gaped. I saw Akashi's face in the sky again. He was smiling at me, and his voiced echoed in my mind. "I'm waiting, Chiaki." I shook my head and his face was gone again.

**Xx End of Book One || December 27, 2014 xX**

Read the note, please.


	24. Note

**Note**

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who supported this from beginning until the end. Little did I know that this will receive love! Hihi. I'm very happy that there are those who supported this product of my boredom. Anyway~ sorry for everything! And sorry if the last chapter didn't turn out pretty well.

And as a gift to everyone, (sorry for not informing you earlier) this will have a continuation. In short, _this will have a book two._ (Is that enough? Haha.) I'll publish it as soon as I can. For now, just wait for I am but a lazy writer.

**Questions:**

**1.) Why did I plan on writing a book two if I can just put it in one book?** The time interval is very long. It's almost two years. That means the continuation of their story is set during their first year in high school (and maybe after the Inter High; second season of the anime). So I decided to write a book two for this.

**2.) Should we hope that they will end up together, or naah?**It's up to you. Haha! Don't lose hope guys. Read back the last chapter. Kotoha promised, right? But it depends on you. Don't ask me. I hate spoilers.

**3.) Does Akashi love Kotoha or not?**You'll know in the second book. I intended to leave questions unanswered so I could have many ideas for the second book.

I hope you will all support it! But please don't expect so much from me. Btw, I will start giving dedications again there. So comment below if you want.

Love lots,

TsuntarouCchi07.


	25. Book Two!

Hello guys! The second book is now posted. Just visit my profile and you will see it there. The title of the part two is "Through the Skies". ^w^

Thank you!


End file.
